


The Oracle's Records

by soaker87



Category: Spider Riders - All Media Types, スパイダーライダーズ ~オラクルの勇者たち | Spider Riders ~Oracle no Yuusha-tachi~
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: When Buguese begins to question things about his own life before the war, Aqune is determined to help. That's when a journal miraculously appears to her, containing stories of the Inner World's past.





	1. Something Happened in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net. This is something I started quite a while ago, and finally got inspired to work on again. It's yet another backstory explanation fic. I've wondered a lot about Buguese's past in particular, and this fic draws heavily from what was said about him in the Teletoon Corp spoilers. However, it's set in canon continuity. And I also wanted to explain various blanks left by the canon, starting with what in the world Buguese and Aqune were doing sneaking around Mantid's castle in ep. 42. It always annoyed me that they never explained.

Ch 1- Something Happened in the Lab

"Aqune, have you remembered anything? About your past, that is."

"Hm?" To Aqune, this was a very out-of-the-blue question. The one thing she was sure of was that Buguese was never the type to ask personal questions like that on a whim. Something was definitely up.

"No. Nothing," Aqune replied. Despite her uncertainty of his intentions, she wanted to answer honestly. "I know about the things you told me, and what Corona said as well. But I don't actually remember any of it."

The subject of her past was all rather uncomfortable to her. Aqune had always wanted to know about it. She had approached Buguese one day after the war was over, having suspected he probably knew something. It was true; He did know a little. He found her in the Forest of Bewilderment, he admitted, and she most likely ended up there when a ship which was attacked by Buzzrays crashed after leaving Nuuma. This matched with Corona's story. Corona had remembered being on a ship, although she landed in Araaja Village, not in the forest. And according to Corona, she and Aqune were definitely sisters. It made sense that they were on the transport together.

Even before winding up in the forest, Aqune had apparently met Buguese one time. This was because he attacked her village. According to him, he was fatally wounded, but Aqune activated her handmaiden powers to save his life. After this, she was scorned by the people of her home village. This incident occurred shortly before Buguese found Aqune in the forest.

It wasn't that Aqune didn't believe any of this could happen. It wasn't even that she held any ill feelings towards Buguese for not telling her what he knew all this time. She never asked, they both had more important things to worry about, and it wouldn't have made any difference if she knew or didn't know. It still didn't make a difference. That was exactly why the subject of her past bothered her. It didn't feel real. It was all like some piece of fiction, except it was completely real to the people who did remember it. Only to her was it missing. Thinking about it too much just left her with an empty feeling. Would it ever become real to her? And what _else_ happened? Buguese didn't know her when she was younger, and Corona herself hadn't managed to remember a great deal either. There was no one she could even ask.

"Buguese… this isn't about me, is it?" Aqune felt it rude to dwell on her own past, or lack thereof, if it wasn't really what Buguese was concerned about. But it had to be connected, somehow. She was simply confused.

"Perhaps not," he said. "But if you were at least able to remember something, it would have been satisfying."

Buguese sighed. He mostly expected this to happen when he came to ask her that question, but at the same time, he hoped she would have been contented to talk about herself and leave it at that. Then Buguese could put his own worries aside until another day. But with Aqune, that could never be. Once he'd opened his heart to her even a little, she would come to read it better than anyone. What a wonderful woman she'd become, he thought, as he gazed at her. He wanted to go deeper than and there, embrace her, take her lips, but well… that wasn't relevant nor appropriate now. He'd approached her simply because of the painful truth he'd been fighting with. If he was going to talk to anyone about it, it could only be her.

"Buguese, please tell me, if there's something on your mind," Aqune spoke, her voice soft and inviting.

"Very well." He moved a few steps away from her. Yet, uncharacteristically cautious as he was being, he was resolved to tell her. "The past week, Aqune, when you were away with your sister, I began wondering what would happen if you ever did remember." In truth, the thought always left him with a bitter aftertaste. If Aqune remembered another life, he feared, she would want to return to that life, and never think of him again. But that certainly wasn't something he intended to discuss with her. It was only a hypothetical anyway. So he continued on. "That led me to thinking further about the past. I have always thought of what the Insector world was once like. Or rather, what I believed it to be like in its past glory. I thought of failed battles, of other losses and regrets… But never about my own past. Of the days before I fought in Mantid's army."

He stopped then. Aqune inched closer to him, wearing a concerned look on her face. Seeing her within reach, Buguese took her by the shoulders.

"I can't remember that time at all!" He hadn't intended to shout, but it was just so frustrating. "I don't know why, but it's as if there never was a time before then."

"But… You…" Aqune was certainly not expecting to hear this. She wanted to say something reassuring, but the words wouldn't come out. "You really don't remember anything?"

"Nothing," he replied, irritated. "Did I have any family? Had I ever seen the Insector World as it was in the past? I don't know any of this. The strangest part is that I never once thought or cared about any of this. All that mattered to me was winning the war, taking revenge on the humans, and giving back to the Insectors what we deserved."

"Then… I guess we're alike." Worried and confused as Aqune was, that was the strongest thought on her mind. "I can't say that I'm happy that you might have a pain like my own. But, I never thought that you could understand." She held her hands together. Aqune didn't want to upset him. To presume anything. Yet, she did feel oddly comforted knowing that she wasn't alone.

"Indeed we are." Buguese's prompt agreement made Aqune feel a bit better. "It is an empty feeling, isn't it?"

Aqune frowned and nodded her head.

"Then… let's try to find our memories."

"What?" Buguese flinched. It was such an absurd-sounding response to him.

"I think it's possible. Or… I'd like to believe it is. In any case, I'll do whatever I can to help you!" Aqune smiled at him. She actually looked determined. It was enough positivity for even Buguese to see a faint possibility in the idea.

Well, it was all well and good that Aqune wanted to find their missing memories. But where to begin looking? That was the first roadblock, and even she was uncertain about that. Only one idea came to Aqune's mind.

"Corona was able to remember things just from being in Nuuma." That was a bit of an awkward point to start putting her thoughts into words at. "Of course, that didn't work for me."

"True," Buguese replied. "But that could have simply been a result of the mask's influence. If you were to travel to Nuuma now, that might help to trigger your memory."

"I suppose," Aqune replied. She hadn't considered that. "But it's a pretty far trip, and I wouldn't be able to get there without your assistance. If we went to Nuuma now, I don't think that would be a help to you." She liked the idea, but it didn't seem right to rush to help herself when Buguese had come to her because of his own worries.

"No, I don't think it would," Buguese agreed. Not that it was easy to speculate over something he knew nothing about, but it seemed very unlikely that Nuuma had a thing to do with his past. It was a far-off human kingdom after all.

"Traveling to Nuuma might not be a wise idea anyway," Aqune added. There was a hint of sadness to her voice. "After all, we attacked them. Would they even welcome us back?"

"I'm sure they would not hold anything against you, Aqune. Myself… That is a different story. But for that reason alone, it would also be wise to pay them a visit sometime soon. I've considered that before today. We Insectors need to build a better relationship with the human nations. We must try and make up for the wrongs we have caused."

"That's a great idea!" Aqune exclaimed. "I would be glad to come with you, and help to argue your case, if you think I would be seen in a better light. But… let's worry about that later. We still need to help you."

Seeing how down Aqune looked at his expense almost surprised him. But at the same time, he knew it was exactly what he should have expected. She was the type of girl who worried about everyone above herself. In truth, she was a lot like him. They were both people willing to put their own happiness below everything else. Probably, he could be just as frustrating to her as she could be to him.

"You needn't worry about that," he said. Buguese tilted her chin up towards him, causing her to blush.

"You don't even have a hint… or do you?" Aqune wondered. She appreciated his kindness, but she wasn't satisfied. She wouldn't be, until she was truly able to help him.

"Well…" Buguese paused. "Perhaps there is something. But something minor."

"Really?" Aqune replied. "Then… can you tell me?"

* * *

It happened a certain day after the Insector forces had returned from Nuuma. They came back successful, with one new Oracle Key in their possession. And because of the newfound power Mantid had acquired, he had unveiled brand new super soldiers he had created. On the surface, they appeared to be ordinary Insectors. But it was more than their enhanced powers that made them different. These Insectors were fully grown living beings, crafted in a day. They were not robots, like the various Machine-Sectors.

Buguese was always one to be thoughtful. Whether or not to have faith in Mantid was something he'd been questioning more and more frequently. But now that his leader had begun playing deity, crafting life without even yet possessing all four Oracle Keys… well, Buguese's curiosity about the situation had become insatiable.

It was on that day when Mantid went out to speak to the Insector populace. An extremely rare period where he would be leaving the castle. That was quite possibly Buguese's only chance to investigate. He hadn't anything else more pressing to do either. Buguse traveled down to the lab, the masked Aqune accompanying him. Why bring her? Well, for protection, he rationalized. Maybe for him, maybe for her, maybe for both of them.

Just as soon as he'd entered, Buguese felt a chill run down his back. Normally, he wasn't frightened so easily. But that was proof of just how eerie a place the lab was. He turned to Aqune, concerned for her reaction, but she didn't seem at all bothered. The mask's fault, naturally. But maybe it was a good thing in this case. As a handmaiden, she surely would have been disturbed by such a use of the Oracle Keys.

Buguese approached the tanks, which served as incubators for the newest Insector soldiers. There were still some in development at the time. Cautiously, he reached out to touch the glass on one such incubator. It was then when a shock rushed through his head, causing him to reel back in pain. He slumped down to his knees. Aqune looked surprised to witness this, but was still in no state to feel any real concern.

As he stood up from the floor, Buguese was shaking. Why? Just what was that? He felt so utterly stunned that he honestly didn't care to stay around and investigate any longer. Besides, Mantid could return at any time, he told himself. Even if he could likely think up some excuse, he didn't want the trouble of being in that position if he were caught. Buguese signaled for Aqune to follow, and ascended back up the stairs.

* * *

"So, you think Mantid's old lab could have a clue?" Aqune questioned.

"Perhaps," said Buguese. "At the very least, something was quite amiss that day. But I'd been down there since as well, and had no such problems. Still, that day… that feeling… it was one of déjà vu. Could something have happened to me there? Something I've forgotten, or even something that caused me to forget?" He immediately hated the thought. The very notion that he was perhaps a part of Mantid's twisted experiments disgusted him. Of course it was nothing more than a theory at this point. But one he felt he had to prove one way or another.

"Why don't we go down there, Buguese?" Aqune suggested. "It's a lot closer than Nuuma, after all."

Buguese sighed. If he wanted answers, or even the hope of finding answers, of course he had to do just that. Nauseating as the thought was, it wasn't like him to be cowardly. There was no time to be having doubts.

"Very well," he said. "Join me if you like, but you may find it to be unpleasant."

"I'll be fine," Aqune asserted, smiling at him. "I want to be there to support you."

Buguese couldn't help but notice Aqune's blush, despite saying nothing about it. She had tried to hide it. But flustered as Aqune was, she truly did want to support him. It meant being beside him through good and bad times.

* * *

Mantid's laboratory had been locked up since the war's end. Buguese had the keys, and was the one who chose to lock it. The initial reason was that he hoped to prevent it from being tampered with in any way. But because even cleaning crews were barred from entry, when Buguese and Aqune finally got inside, the room wasn't in the best of shape. Pieces of the ceiling had broken off, and lay crumbled on the ground. Shards from glass tanks which had been shattered were strewn around. Given how damaged certain parts of the castle were post-war, this was probably passable condition. Being under the ground worked in the room's favor. But it still looked like a mess.

"It really is creepy," Aqune admitted. She looked up at Buguese, who said nothing in reply. He was busy gazing ahead intently at one of the tanks which remained in one piece. "Hm?" She watched on curiously without following, as Buguese approached that tank.

"Perhaps… there's something…" Buguese was muttering to himself so softly that Aqune could barely make out what he said.

"What do you think?" Aqune stepped up so she was behind him.

Buguese groaned, and held his hand up to his forehead. He looked to be in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Aqune, who was becoming increasingly worried.

A fleeting vision flashed through Buguese's mind. He saw the face of Mantid, his former leader. Between the two of them was a wall of glass.

Buguese could feel Aqune's arms wrapped around him from behind. With it came a feeling of warmth. That same calming warmth her light always emitted.

"Aqune…" he spoke, feeling he had to acknowledge her somehow. He was feeling more stable already, at least.

"What happened?" she asked, still holding him tight.

"It seems my worst fears are true," Buguese replied, simply out of respect for her. He didn't really want to speak about it at all. Not that he really understood the meaning of his vision. But it hadn't helped at all to comfort him.

"What do you mean?" questioned Aqune.

"I… I might have been a part of one of Mantid's experiments," he answered awkwardly.

Aqune gasped. She immediately wanted to ask more but… what was there to say?

"Mantid… did something to your memories?" she wondered.

"How would I know?!" Buguese snapped, which caused Aqune to flinch and back away from him. "I'm sorry," he muttered, regretting startling her. It wasn't what he meant, just… he was frustrated.

"No, I'm sorry," Aqune responded. It was a dumb question, she supposed.

"Don't be," answered Buguese. He turned to face her. She was shaken with worry. For him? Because of him? It didn't really matter. He threw his cape around her suddenly and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Buguese…" Aqune spoke up in confusion.

"What's the point?" he asked out loud, though not specifically to Aqune. "I can't simply find Mantid and ask him to explain what he's done to me. Not unless I find some way to travel to the surface, where I would rather not be."

"I suppose that wouldn't be easy either way," Aqune answered.

"Whatever the case, I was truly more of a pawn than I even imagined," Buguese replied. "Was I a toy, like those super soldiers?"

"I don't know any more than you," Aqune said. "But… whatever Mantid did… whatever he intended for you, you overcame it in the end. You stood up to him."

Buguese pet at her hair, without consciously thinking about it.

"Perhaps, but…"

"But that's enough for me," Aqune interrupted. "I could never think of you as anything but your own person. Someone who believes very strongly in their own convictions."

"And if I were simply made to be that way?" Buguese replied. "If I never truly had my own convictions?"

"I… I don't know." Aqune was taken aback. But she wasn't willing to give up like this. She shook her head. "I don't agree. I might not have any more answers than you, but I'm sure we can find them. I'm going to do everything I can to help you."

Her face was glowing with determination. After all, Aqune understood Buguese. She longed for the truth about her own past. But Buguese knew that wasn't all. She cared about him, genuinely, more than she ever needed to. Even if Buguese couldn't quite believe her, he wanted to accept her sincere offer.

* * *

That night, Aqune went to bed feeling tense. Well, she couldn't help it. It wasn't very cold, but she buried herself in the covers.

'I might be able to find my answers by going to Nuuma,' she thought to herself. 'But for Buguese… I don't know what to do. Lately, he's been much happier. I wish he could stay that way. Even if the answers are as harsh as they seem, if at least he knew the full story… what Mantid did, and why… I'm sure we could work from there. Spirit Oracle, if anyone can help us, I'm sure if would be you. Please, hear me.'


	2. Her Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Steele is the Japanese name of Digger Steele. Since I think it was only mentioned in one episode, and not one I've rewatched many times, even I didn't realize he had a different name in both versions at first. Actually, it makes a lot more sense that way, since why would an Earthen have the same theme-naming as people in the Inner World? But anyway, thought I'd mention it to avoid confusion.

Ch 2- Her Journal

It was morning when Aqune woke up. A bright sunny day. She was surprised that she'd gotten as much sleep as she did, not being a stranger to the sleepless nights stress could bring. But at the same time, it was relieving. She needed the energy to continue her quest.

For that quest, however, she discovered a new lead quicker than expected. Aqune distinctly felt something hard under her arm. Curious, she threw aside the covers. She hadn't taken anything into bed with her. Even her manacle she'd taken off first and left on a stand by her bed. To Aqune's surprise, she'd been laying on a hardcover gold-colored book. She grabbed it up to study it closer. The book appeared rather old. Not dusty or damaged, but something about it made it seem quite vintage. On the cover was red text reading only the word 'Journal'.

'Who's journal is this?' she wondered. And probably the more pressing question; How did it get there? She probably would have known if someone came in her room at night and maneuvered the book so it was under her arm.

Aqune opened the journal's cover. Just as soon as she did, she squinted. A bright glow emitted from within the book. Rather than shutting it, however, Aqune attempted to stare into it anyway. She felt a presence, and not an ominous one at all. It was warm and inviting. Looking deeper into the light, a faint figure began to emerge.

"Spirit Oracle…"

Then, just as suddenly as the light appeared, it faded away. The only thing Aqune could see in front of her was the text of the book's first page.

"What was that?" She wondered out loud. Did Spirit Oracle leave this for her? That was the only thing that made sense. She'd asked for help the night before, and this journal appeared.

Aqune glanced down at the first page, to read what it said.

_'I never knew what a journal was. For myself, there isn't a need for keeping notes. I simply remember all that occurred. He told me he didn't keep his for the purpose of remembering, though. Strong memories, whether good or bad, are the kind that always stay with you. You forget the little things, but they probably didn't matter all that much in the long run. Keeping a journal is more of a hobby. Or perhaps not? He wasn't even certain why he did it. It was just a habit. That's the sort of thing adventurers love to do. Record experiences. Maybe others can benefit from it one day. And if not, it's a cool piece of physical evidence that he'd actually been to these places, seen this, done that. That was how he put it, with a rush of excitement.'_

_'Whatever the reason may have been, he inspired me to start a journal of my own. I'm still not sure how it works. Perhaps I should start from today, but I feel I should start from the beginning. It would help, if someone does ever find this'._

_'The man who inspired me is an Earthen. His name is Trigger Steele.'_

'Trigger Steele?' Aqune closed the book. 'That was Hunter's grandfather!' Hunter had told her about him. That he had been to the Inner World in the past, and even fought alongside the Hero Brade. It was because of notes Trigger left behind that Hunter was able to find the Inner World in the first place.

If the writer of this journal was an acquaintance of Trigger, that certainly proved it was rather old. Aqune was definitely curious to learn more. But rather than keep reading it all, she decided she should show Buguese first. If the contents truly were something that could provide clues about his past, she thought it would be better if they read it together.

Aqune placed the journal back down on her bed. She changed into a pair of clean clothes and put her manacle back on.

* * *

"Buguese…" Aqune knocked on the door to his room. She was greeted with silence.

"I guess he isn't there." It was still early, but Buguese was never one who needed much sleep. At least it seemed that way to Aqune. He was always running around taking care of business at some hour, even in the days since the war ended. But, if he wasn't in his room, the question was, where?

'Could he have gone back down there?' The first thought that came to Aqune's mind also made her heart sink. It was likely he'd gone back to the lab to look for more evidence. He probably would have stayed there the whole night before if Aqune hadn't persuaded him to come out.

Aqune hoped she was wrong, but she had to look anyway. She took a deep breath, made her way to the door and turned the knob. Of course, it was locked.

"Buguese! Are you there?!" she called. She wasn't even sure if he could hear her if he was. But it was worth a try.

Aqune didn't receive an answer. However, she felt a hand grab the back of her shoulder. Startled, she flinched away and quickly turned around.

"Buguese…" She sighed with relief upon seeing him before her, but felt embarrassed at the same time. If Buguese wasn't down there, she probably shouldn't have been trying to enter a restricted area.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he said. "But where were you going?"

"To the lab," she answered. "I mean… it's not that I intended to go down there. I thought you might have been there."

"Well, you weren't entirely wrong, Aqune," he replied. "I was just going there now."

"Oh," Aqune said. She sounded a bit disappointed. "Then, may I come with you?"

"If you would like," he replied. He glanced at her curiously, and finally took note of the book in her arms. "I didn't know you were keeping a journal," he commented.

"Oh. Umm… it isn't mine," Aqune replied. "Actually, I'm not certain who it belongs to. But I wanted to show you. Spirit Oracle left it for me last night, so I think it may be a clue."

Buguese was almost going to question that, as it sounded outright preposterous to him. But given Aqune's ties to Spirit Oracle, the miracles he'd seen firsthand, he felt he had to believe.

"Have you read it?" he asked instead.

"Only the very beginning," Aqune replied. "I'll let you take a look when we get downstairs… if you'd still like to go down."

"Yes, I would," Buguese said.

Aqune nodded.

Once the two had passed through the door, Buguese locked it again, so that no one else could follow. Then, they climbed down the stairs to the lab.

"So…" Aqune began. Her voice trailed off as Buguese moved closer to the tank he'd gotten a vision from the day before. "The journal was talking about Trigger Steele. That is, Hunter's grandfather."

"What?!" That was enough to shift his thoughts elsewhere. He turned to face her. "Why would a relative of Hunter Steele be mentioned in this diary? Did it come from the Outer World?"

"Actually, Trigger Steele was a Spider Rider," Aqune replied. "He's also been to this world. Besides, the journal is written in our language. I don't think an Earthen could have written it."

"I see," Buguese replied. "I suppose Spirit Oracle has always chosen the worst sort of people to be Spider Riders. Not that it matters. I'd like to see the book anyway."

"Sure," Aqune said. She decided to ignore Buguese's initial comment. She didn't expect him to ever like the Spider Riders much, even if he could tolerate them now.

Aqune opened the book slowly, in case anything else bizarre happened this time. It didn't, so she held it to Buguese so that he could also see the words, starting with the first page she'd read already.

_'The events that occurred years before I met Trigger are the foundation of everything within this record.' The second page continued. 'Trigger Steele was the second human to be brought to the Inner World from earth. The first was called Mantid. I believed, back then, that the world on the surface and the Inner World didn't need to be separated. The two worlds couldn't truly be all that different. Perhaps I was wrong about that much. The surface world is one in which humans rule. Many other creatures share their world, but none have the same kind of power and intelligence of the humans. And so, they see themselves as superior. It may not be a conscious feeling, but a powerful subconscious one. On this world, there has always been division between the humans and the Insectors. Not a war on the scale we have today, but enough distrust for the two to live apart. But the two races, while different on the surface, are very much the same. They both have the power to rule this world. Neither one nor the other can be superior. That must be hard for most people from the surface to comprehend.'_

_'Mantid, when he came to this world, was quick to become a champion. That is, a champion to his fellow humans. He was a great one, at the time. He fought bravely against all who threatened peace. He soon fell in love with a human girl from the Inner World. And what mattered most to me was how happy he seemed. Despite being from a world outside, he fit in with this world.'_

_'Unfortunately, that couldn't last. Mantid grew jaded by the battles. By the hardships. Tragedy struck, and his love lost her life in battle. Any loss of that nature pains me, but to him, the pain was worse. Mantid came to resent ever being brought to this world. What was once a great opportunity for him turned into a great agony. All Mantid wanted was revenge. And to get that revenge, his plan was to use the Insectors. His aim was to amplify the distrust they had for the humans to true hatred. He took their sunlight away, and started a full fledged war against the humans, with them as his conditioned pawns. To him, they were an easier target to exploit than the humans. Because as a human, he believed they were inferior.'_

_'I wondered after that, was there something different I could have done? Did Mantid have to turn out that way? I couldn't undo what was already done. But I decided, some years later, that maybe it was time to bring another Earthen to this world. To see if all of them were like Mantid. That Earthen was Trigger Steele.'_

"Buguese!" Aqune exclaimed. "I… I understand now."

"You mean… the person who wrote this journal?" he questioned, having a good guess himself, baffling as it was.

"Yes," Aqune said. "The only person who could possibly know all this… who would have the power to bring an Earthen into the Inner World, is Spirit Oracle herself!"

"I wouldn't think Spirit Oracle would keep a journal," Buguese replied. "What sort of influence did Trigger Steele have on her?"

"It is a little unexpected," Aqune said. "But I'm kind of excited now. To get to read her take on all of this."

"I suppose we should go on then," Buguese said. He wasn't sure yet what this had to do with his past, but it did at least tie into Mantid already. It would have been convenient if he'd found this years ago, he thought. It already explained what happened to the sunlight. Not that he likely would have believed it back then, he realized. And even if he did, it probably wouldn't have changed his plans. But there was no sense dwelling on the what-ifs.

* * *

Spirit Oracle watched him from above. She was surprised to truly feel admiration already. But there he stood, this red-headed young man of about 17, who looked as if he wasn't sure whether to faint or shout for joy. The boy who had just been exploring pyramids, hoping he might find something exciting to show the world, had now found himself in an entirely mystical place.

"It's like an enormous ball of fire!" he exclaimed, gaping at what was actually the Oracle sun. Trigger pulled out his journal without a second thought and began jotting things down. Before he realized it, he'd filled three whole pages with notes. From the color of the sky to the types of plants, everything was incredible to him.

"That ball of fire is the sun I created for this world."

Hearing a woman's voice, Trigger turned around in surprise. Of all the things around him, people weren't one of them, but suddenly, there stood a green-haired woman in a long dress. She didn't precisely appear like Spirit Oracle was usually seen. Her appearance was more youthful, and her hair much shorter. But yet, the woman was none other than her.

"I-it's a sun?" Trigger stuttered. "But, that can't be possible. Getting this close to something as hot as the sun would kill a person."

"That might be the case with the sun on earth," she said, smiling at the man. "But here, in the Inner World, you're perfectly safe. Rather, if one didn't have the sun, they would be in much graver danger."

"The Inner World?" he asked. Finally, something larger dawned on him. "Hey, wait a minute! Who are you?"

"I'm…" Spirit Oracle paused. She had decided on whim, just as soon as she saw him, to take on a human form. To get to know him. In turn, to make sure things turned out differently this time. She was almost unwilling to tell him who she really was. Wouldn't that spoil the whole point of becoming human? But she'd told him already she created the sun, a feat no human would be capable of. On the other hand, a positive relationship based on lies couldn't possibly be beneficial. And it wasn't as if her name would mean anything too significant to an outsider.

"I'm called Spirit Oracle," she answered.

"Spirit Oracle?" he immediately answered with a question. "That's a little awkward for a name, don't you think?"

"Awkward?" she questioned. Though, she realized, it wasn't exactly a name. It was a title the humans called her. But it had become her name.

"Yeah," he said, scratching his head nervously. "Well, if I had to say, Trigger is a pretty weird name too. But I got used to it. That's my name, so you know."

"I knew that already," Spirit Oracle replied. "I chose you to come here, after all."

"Chose me?" he asked. His eyes looked like they were to bug out of his head. "Now, hang on a minute." He reached for his journal, which he'd placed down on the ground, and quickly started writing more down in it. "This is so cool!" he cheered out loud, seemingly to himself and not to Spirit Oracle.

"Excuse me…" she spoke, glancing down at him in confusion. "But, what are you doing?"

"I've got to get this down in my journal!" he exclaimed. "When I get back home from this Inner World place, it's going to be incredible. Even if I don't get back, well… it's still incredible! I already lost some notes outside in the temple, but… oh well. It was mostly mapping." He barely stopped to breathe. "Hey, Aura, can you tell me more? Why is the sky green? Are there any more people here? Oh man, I have a ton of questions! Sorry if you're busy."

"Aura?" That was what struck her the most out of all he said. "You mean me?"

"Yeah," Trigger said. "I told you, Spirit Oracle isn't really a name. If you don't like it, though, I can come up with something different."

"No." Spirit Oracle shook her head. "It's fine."

"Good," said Trigger. "I don't want to offend you, if you're a goddess or something."

She wasn't offended at all. Simply perplexed. Trigger had already started asking her questions, naturally, but in turn, she suddenly wanted to start asking him questions. It surprised her. But there was something about him that filled her with curiosity about the world she'd never known much about. A world she hadn't been sure she wanted to know anymore.

Trigger started to run ahead, towards a large tree which was growing nearby. He was glancing up and down at it, studying the particulars. Spirit Oracle… Aura walked to catch up to him.

"I wonder how old this is," he said, hearing her approach. "Actually, forget that." He laughed nervously. "How old is this world? Was it always here?"

"The Inner World is about as old as the surface world itself," Aura answered. "That's because we're inside the earth."

"Inside?!" Trigger exclaimed. "No way! It should be nothing but molten core. This has got to be some kind of pocket dimension, then!"

"A pocket dimension?" Aura questioned. Whatever that was supposed to be, it seemed to excite her visitor, at least.

"Wouldn't you know these things?" asked Trigger.

"The term is foreign to me," she admitted. "Perhaps that's what you Earthens call it. But to the people here, there's nothing unusual about this world at all."

"So there _are_ other people!" Trigger exclaimed. "How come I haven't seen any?"

"Well, this is a forest," Aura replied, smiling. It was sort of a funny question to her. "People don't tend to wander out this deep. But you may encounter a wild spider here."

"Umm…" Trigger scratched his head. "Yeah, that's no surprise. Forests are full of bugs."

"You may find that the bugs in this world are a bit different from the ones in yours," she replied.

"I bet!" he said. "Everything here is different."

Aura reached out her hand and took hold of his arm. She tilted it upward, to his surprise. Her eyes were fixated on the golden bracelet he wore.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked once about this," she said, then released her grip. His hand dropped back to his side.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I kinda forgot about it. Everything's been so cool, I just can't keep track of it all," he answered. He seemed relieved that she let him go, being rather flustered to be grabbed so suddenly. "It kinda latched onto my arm in the pyramids. I guess it's some kind of relic, but I'm not even sure where it came from. Some Egyptian pharaoh? But… it wasn't in Egypt."

"It's called a manacle," Aura said. "And it comes from the Inner World, of course. Wearing it means that you can become a Spider Rider. You are welcome to all this world has to offer, but the only price is that you must become one of my champions. You-"

"A Spider Rider?!" Trigger interrupted. It was clearly something peculiar to him. "Umm… what's that?"

Aura tilted her head.

"Exactly what it sounds like," she replied. "As I told you, the bugs in this world are different from yours. Spiders are intelligent and capable beings, most fit to be partners with humans. For years now, the two have fought by each other's side."

"That's… really pretty weird," Trigger replied. Skepticism showed on his face for a moment. But it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Hey, it's alright. I'll become a Spider Rider if it means getting to see more of this pocket dimension!"

Once again, he opened up his journal, and began writing things down vigorously.

"Oh?" Aura watched him with curiosity. She still didn't quite understand. "Trigger… you called that a journal before, didn't you?"

"Mhm." He barely looked up at her, as he was determined to get everything down.

"Would you please tell me more about it?"


	3. It's Alright

Ch 3- "It's Alright"

"Trigger really reminds me of Hunter," Aqune commented. She had paused from reading the book out loud to Buguese, just as soon as they'd finished learning about how Spirit Oracle began her own journal. "He's so excitable and honest, and he really inspires the people around him. I can see why Hunter turned out the way he did."

Buguese sighed to himself. He thought the same. But even if his opinion on Hunter Steele was higher than it once was, it still bothered him to hear Aqune speak so well of the boy. He shouldn't have been so petty, he knew. Aqune was by his side now, not Hunter's. But he couldn't help it.

"It's interesting," Aqune continued. "But, I'm still confused. I think Hunter should definitely see this, but Spirit Oracle didn't send it here for him. She sent it for the two of us. I suppose Spirit Oracle works in mysterious ways."

* * *

To Aura, finding a spider partner for her new champion was priority. She wasn't sure that was his priority, but that was the way it had to be. That was also strictly why she sent him to the forest to begin with. Most Spider Riders were chosen when they were children. Very often, they were the sons or daughters of past Riders. They would bond with a young spider and grow up with them. And when they were old enough, they would receive their manacles, and go into battle for the first time. There were of course special cases, like King Arachna III. When he became the first Spider Rider, it was something of a coincidence. He was simply a brave man who fought Insectors. A man who met with a like-minded spider at the right time. Aura was so moved by the instant bond they formed that she chose to grant power to the two of them. Then, the tradition continued on.

Mantid himself came from the days before the Spider Riders. Aura still wondered in the back of her mind if perhaps things would have turned out different if Mantid were not a lone warrior. If he had a spider by his side. But this further motivated her to make sure Trigger did become a Spider Rider.

"So, this Spider Rider thing…" Trigger began, breaking Aura out of her stream of thought. "It still sounds pretty funny to me. But, how does it work?"

She smiled, glad that he seemed honestly willing. It might be difficult to force someone to become a champion.

"Well, to begin with, you have to find a partner. I know that spiders live in this area, so let's look around."

"Do I need a magnifying glass?" Trigger wondered.

"I don't see why you would," Aura replied. "Spiders-"

"Umm…" Trigger backed up, accidentally walking into Aura. He seemed very shaken all of a sudden. "Sorry about that, but…" He pointed up ahead. In a dense growth of ferns, two glowing red eyes could be seen. "Aura, it's some kind of monster!" Trigger clenched his fists. Scared as he looked, he seemed ready to try and fight.

"Trigger, wait," Aura said. She put a hand on his shoulder. She was certain of what lied beyond the green. A spider. But one thing bothered her. It seemed set on attack. The spider itself likely wouldn't be a threat to Trigger or herself. But if it were on the attack, perhaps another enemy was nearby. An Insector, that is.

In an instant, an enormous black spider leapt out, flying over the heads of the two. It fired out a web in the direction of a tree up ahead. From the tree, a startled Insector soldier, who had camouflaged himself well up until then, leapt down, and ran off deeper into the forest. The black spider pursued immediately.

"Okay, can you please tell me what just happened?" Trigger asked.

"That was a spider," replied Aura. "It seems he protected us from an Insector." Already, she felt a bit uneasy. How long had that Insector been there? What had he heard? If there was going to be a new Spider Rider, of course the Insectors would learn this sooner than later. But the problem was, Trigger wasn't yet a Rider. Now, he was still quite vulnerable. Attacking him in this condition, before he could even become a threat to them, was something the Insectors might very well attempt. And she absolutely couldn't allow it. "Let's go after that spider," she decided on impulse. "He'll make a fine partner for you."

"Huh?" Trigger replied. "Wait, what's an Insector, and why was it attacking us? I thought bugs… er… giant bugs were supposed to be our partners."

"Only spiders," Aura replied. There was a hint of sadness to her voice. "Well… let's talk about this later."

As they headed in the direction of the spider, Aura quickly realized her clothes weren't quite suited for running, certainly not through forests. She quickly tripped, falling face first into the ground.

Trigger stopped, hearing a crash. He gaped, seeing her cringing on the floor.

"Uh… Aura? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied. She wasn't actually hurt, but it was sort of embarrassing, not to mention probably cost them time. "Keep going, I'll catch up."

Aura had to make a quick correction. Light came around her, and when it cleared, she now wore a significantly shorter dress, as well as a pair of shoes suitable for running.

"How did you do that?" Trigger asked, naturally more interested in watching her than running. "Oh, right, you're a goddess? Wait, can't you just poof us to the spider, then?"

"Perhaps I could," she replied. "But I'd rather not make my identity known yet. Certainly not to the Insectors."

"Well, if you say so," Trigger replied. He quickly took off again. "I'm sure it'll be alright!"

"Yes, I think it will," she replied, going after him. This time, without such difficulty.

Fortune was in fact on their side. The two did catch up with the spider before long, who had stopped to do battle with Insectors. Yes, Insectors plural. The catch was, that soldier from before was not alone.

"Can that spider take them all?" Trigger asked. The two were watching from behind a bush.

"Yes," Aura replied. "Spiders are very talented creatures. But he may not have to. Look."

From a tree above, a pale, pink-colored spider flew down. Moments later, a red spider also appeared. Atop each of these spiders was a Rider. One a blonde young woman, hair tied in a ponytail, who seemed close in age to Trigger. The second, a green-haired man.

"Whatever you're up to, you're not getting away with it today!" the girl shouted. She fired a stream of arrows, knocking several of the Insectors to the ground.

At the same time, the other man fired off an enormous blast of light from his sword, taking down the rest of them.

"I didn't get to do anything…" the black spider spoke, seeming rather disappointed.

"Sorry about that," the girl replied. "But I'm glad to see someone else is working to protect this forest."

"That was incredible!" To Aura's shock, Trigger ran out to the scene of the battle.

"Thanks," replied the girl. "But, who might you be?"

"Me? I'm Trigger Steele," he replied. "I'm new here, but I'm supposed to be a Spider Rider. Aura… er… this girl I met, she asked me to try and make him my partner." He pointed at the black spider.

"You're that boy from before," the spider said. "You're a Spider Rider?"

"Well, he is wearing a manacle," the other man finally spoke.

"Yeah, basically," replied Trigger. "I'm not really sure how it works, but it looks pretty fun. Dangerous, but fun. Plus, Aura said I had to do it if I wanted to stay here. So…"

"Aura?" the man questioned curiously. "Who is this girl you keep mentioning?"

"That's me." She stepped out from her hiding spot, somewhat flustered.

"And who are you to just decide I should partner with this boy?" asked the black spider.

"She's the one…" Trigger covered his mouth with his hands, stopping himself mid-sentence. "Err… she's the one who's been showing me around, so, if she thinks it's a good idea, I figure it will be alright!"

"That is rather mysterious," said the man. He looked at Aura with a piercing stare.

The truth was, Aura knew exactly who he was. She knew the girl as well. Of course she would know her own Spider Riders, even if she'd never met them personally. But the man was something of an unusual case. He'd been a Spider Rider for a very long time. Actually, he was one of the first. Despite his physical appearance, he was truthfully quite a bit older than he seemed. It wouldn't have been too much of a shock if he'd deduced exactly who she was already.

"She's not really that mysterious," Trigger defended. "I mean, not any more than, well… everything in this world."

"In this world?" asked the girl.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm actually from the surface. And, I don't know much about this world, other than that it's a pretty cool place."

"How could an Earthen possibly be a Spider Rider?!" The black spider exclaimed. The girl was simply staring in confusion, and the man looked to be lost in thought.

"Well, I am one!" Trigger shouted back. "I just don't have a spider yet. You're a spider, so… can you help me?"

"A spider in the wrong place at the wrong time," he grumbled. "I have been looking for a partner, you know. But an Earthen partner is out of the question. They're trouble!"

"Trouble?" Trigger asked, seeming mildly insulted.

"That's right," replied the spider. "Now get out of here, boy!"

"Hey, at least call me by my name!" shouted Trigger. "It's Trigger Steele, got it?"

The blonde girl shook her head.

"Hey, let's not start a fight," she said. "Everyone, we're in this together, right? So let's try to get along. My name is Therma, by the way, and this is my spider, Plasma. And you are?"

"Darkness," the spider answered. "But that changes nothing."

"Okay," she said, but still she smiled, unfazed. "Also, my ally here is Brade, and his spider is Dagger."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," Trigger said. "I guess we're going to be allies, after I become a Spider Rider."

"You will," replied Therma. "It's true. They say that an Earthen will cause calamity to the Inner World. But you're not just any Earthen. You're a chosen hero. I'd like to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks… I think," Trigger said.

"If you have the express favor of this young woman, I have to believe in you as well," Brade added.

Aura wasn't sure what to say, so she remained quiet, and nodded her head.

"Of course you'd trust a cute girl." Therma's eyes narrowed.

"Well, that wasn't quite what I meant this time," Brade replied.

"Well, Darkness, what do you have to say about that?" Trigger asked. There was already an air of pride to his voice.

"Perhaps… I'll give you a test," he answered.

"Huh?" Trigger tilted his head.

"At least let me see what sort of powers you have," Darkness replied. "For starters, transform for me."

"Transform?" Trigger turned to Aura.

"All Spider Riders transform to do battle," Aura replied. "The transformation works differently for each. Now, for you…" she paused. "I want you to call 'Oracle's Power'."

"Umm… okay," he said. "Hang on a minute." He reached for his journal.

"Wh-why don't you write that down later?" Aura asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Trigger said. "Alright, then. Here goes nothing. Oracle's Power!"

Just as soon as he spoke the words, light streamed from his manacle. Trigger gasped. All of a sudden, his clothes began to change. He emerged from the blinding lights in mostly blue colored armor, and he held in his hand a pike-like weapon.

"Woah!" Trigger exclaimed. He stared down at his arms and legs, moving around to get a better look at all the details. "I really can transform."

"Magnificent!" Aura too couldn't help being in awe. He looked so gallant. "A new Spider Rider is born."

"So, now I've got to ride the spider, right?" Trigger hopped into the air, landing on the back of Darkness. To Aura, he seemed taken aback by how high he'd managed to jump in a single bound.

"This is your newfound power as a Rider," she said. "But not everything comes with the transformation. You still must train yourself."

"Well, I guess I can say he has some potential," Darkness said. "I wasn't even sure he'd be able to transform."

"Hey!" Trigger shouted. "I knew it would work!"

"Still, an untrained Rider isn't my ideal partner," Darkness replied.

Just then, they heard rustling in the grass nearby. It was followed by the emergence of a group of Insector soldiers.

"The messenger that spy sent told of a spiderless Rider wandering the forest with only a girl," one of them spoke.

"Looks like we're a little too late," another Insector replied. It was plain to everyone that there were three armed Spider Riders in the vicinity, and the unconscious bodies of several Insectors who had attacked earlier.

"That doesn't matter!" the Insector who appeared to be the group's leader said. "He can't be too experienced. We'll still take him down, and his spider!"

"Uh, what now?" Trigger asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! We take them out," Darkness answered. The spider already started a dash towards the Insectors, leaving his beginner Rider struggling just to keep his balance.

"Yes, you have to fight," Aura said. "The how will come to you." In truth, she wanted to say more. To say, don't hurt the Insectors. They are not truly an enemy. But she kept silent. She knew what rested on this. Her own champion's life could be in danger. Especially when he was so new to this.

Darkness achieved some success in his strike, as he landed on and outright crushed two Insectors. But most of the rest had leapt out of the way. They retaliated by throwing knives down from the sky, some of which connected with the spider's body. He made for a large target, unfortunately.

"Leave this to me!" Darkness wanted to make it clear to the other Riders not to interfere with the fight. It seemed he wasn't badly hurt anyway.

Therma looked to Brade apprehensively. But he signaled for her to stay put.

"Trigger… concentrate!" Aura called. She was worried that he hadn't made a move yet. But she was sure that he could. He already wore a manacle. He already transformed. He already had a spider as a partner… sort of. And she thought of the words he kept saying with confidence. "It's alright, remember?"

"Yeah!" There was a sudden glimmer in his eyes. "It's alright!" He pulled back his pike, aiming to make a strike. "Full Air!"

A blast came forth, with the intensity to send the unsuspecting Insectors flying.

"Yes!" Trigger exclaimed. It was as if he couldn't believe it himself.

Aura too was impressed. She watched on in amazement, hands clasped. The Earthen she'd chosen had already become a genuine Spider Rider. Not only that, he'd won his first battle.

There were a few Insectors still standing after the attack. Regardless of their fortune, they were clearly stricken with terror. They fled as fast as they could.

"That was great!" Therma cheered.

"It really was impressive," Brade agreed. "But what matters is Darkness' feelings."

"He'll do," Darkness said. "But don't make me change my mind. You will train. Hard. Got it, boy?"

"That's Trigger!" he shouted in frustration. "But yeah, yeah, I got it. I want to get better at this anyway."

"In that case, why don't we head back to the castle?" Brade suggested. "That includes our new spider and Rider too, of course. But what about the young lady?"

"Me?" Aura asked. The truth was, she was somewhat intimidated. Brade clearly knew who she was. She felt it. But yet he'd said nothing.

"Yes, of course I mean you," he replied.

"I… I have to come," she answered. It was true. She wanted to observe Trigger. But if she was nothing but an outsider… or wanted to come off that way at least, how could she justify that. "I… he needs my help!" she declared, louder than she'd intended. Aura's face turned red.

"Yeah, I really do need her help," Trigger agreed, much to her relief. "I mean, if she doesn't really mind. She must be busy. Especially since… well, you know, right Aura?"

"Does she have you whipped?" Darkness interrupted. It was rather relieving to Aura, as it saved her from answering. "She sounds like your mother… or maybe more of an overprotective girlfriend. I'm really starting to second guess this partnership."

"Uh… wait… it's nothing like that!" Trigger shouted. "Just… she was really helping me out since I got here."

Aura was glad she'd been blushing before any of this was said. The last thing she expected was to be called out as being in any sort of special relationship with Trigger. Whether mother, girlfriend… in any case, she'd never had those sort of personal relationships to anyone. Of course, she loved all her people, but simply as her people.

"Then I'll take that as good news when we get back to the castle," Brade said. "Whoever you are, Aura, Therma makes a point. You are cute."

Aura looked to Trigger in confusion. But he wasn't paying her any mind, already jotting down more notes in his journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkness is not the same character from the books. But I did intentionally use the same name.


	4. A Human Heart

Ch 4- A Human Heart

"How long has the Hero Brade lived for anyway?" That thought had been nagging at Buguese the whole time as he listened.

"A long time, I guess," replied Aqune. Though she had been curled up on the floor with Buguese, she started to inch away, as a certain thought crossed her mind.

"Aqune, is something the matter?" Buguese asked.

"Actually, there's something I should tell you," she said, a streak of red across her face. "The Hero Brade also used to flirt with me."

"What?!" Buguese clenched his fists, though he was probably more shocked than angry. A little of both, really. It was truly not something he expected to hear. "That's inexcusable!"

"Umm… I never returned his feelings," replied Aqune. "But I never objected either. I mean… it's sort of strange to think back on. But I just wanted you to know."

"If I ever see him again-" Buguese stopped himself. He obviously knew Aqune wouldn't approve of what he wanted to do to the man. The man who was a ghost, and thus couldn't be killed again anyway.

Aqune started giggling. She would never condone cruelty, but Buguese was adorable when he was jealous. Buguese was relieved to see she wasn't angry at least, but still wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well, I'll definitely let Magma read this journal too. He'll love it."

"This is a novel, not a mere journal," Buguese replied. "I did not expect or ask for a history lesson on how Hunter Steele's grandfather bonded with a spider."

Aqune gave him a sympathetic glance.

"It's kind of interesting, though. I never knew what it was like for a Rider and spider to become partners. After all, I was always with Portia for as long as I remembered."

"Yes," Buguese said. "When I found you in the forest, you were holding your manacle. Yet, I don't recall seeing it on you when we met in the village. Perhaps… no, certainly, you were specially chosen by Spirit Oracle. After all, you and your sister may have been the only two to survive that crash. When I entered the forest that day, I saw many bodies before finding you. Not only did you survive despite impossible odds, but you were also given a manacle."

"You're right, Buguese," she said. "I am grateful to be alive. And I'm grateful that you found me that day."

Before Buguese could say anything, she handed the book to him.

"Here, why don't you skip ahead a little? I can go back and read it more thoroughly later. But we should get to the important parts."

"I'm glad you agree," said Buguese.

"Besides, I'd like you to read to me for a little while." She smiled, and wrapped her arm around his.

* * *

Like usual, Aura watched him train. Yes, the thought dawned on her that she didn't have to. She wasn't even sure that she had to stay around anymore. The circumstances were already quite different than they were in Mantid's days, when there was no such thing as Spider Riders. Trigger, however, was part of a team with five others. The Riders now accepted him. Or, they did for the most part. She still found the dynamic between Trigger and Prince Arachna VIII a perplexing one.

Arachna VIII was of course Trigger's sparring partner again today. The two were vigorously exchanging blows in a traditional fight of swords. No transformations or special powers this time, to her relief. Granted, Trigger only tried that once. But it still upset Aura a little. He was serious about fighting, about becoming a worthy champion. Well, wasn't that exactly what she told him to do? That was a Spider Rider's purpose. Yet, Aura was already second guessing herself. What if she'd taken a different approach from the get-go? Were a champion to defend the innocent and a fighter one in the same?

There were also problems in knowing a lot more than she was willing to talk about. If anything, perhaps she could have talked to Trigger. He knew exactly who she was. But the more serious the secret, the more likely it was to spread, even to places it shouldn't. It wasn't just the Spider Riders Aura had to worry about, but every living being in the Inner World. Most of which were just civilians. They didn't need to be involved in grave matters. Despite the many powers Aura possessed, seeing the future wasn't one of them. Truthfully, it was too uncertain to be seen. And the more variables that came into play, the more uncertain it would become.

Of the secrets she knew, one which remained on her mind was a certain technique Brade had been shaping for a very long time. A special sword art, which was designed to break one's evil will. The catch was that she'd not seen him attempt to use it. Not for a long time. It was a flawed technique, of course. Incredible in theory, but somewhat unreliable in practice. But still, she wondered why Brade seemed to have stopped trying to perfect it. As her gaze now focused on Trigger, on the intensity in his face while he fought, she wondered. What if he could master such a move?

Aura stood up, and turned away from the two Riders.

'Where is Brade anyway?' she wondered to herself. She honestly hadn't spoken to him much since her time living in the castle. It was a mix of his habit to come and go, and how uncomfortable talking to him actually was. But maybe it was a good idea to talk more. Now, she was probably staying here solely for Trigger. But he wasn't the only Rider.

Aura walked inside the castle, probably without Trigger or Arachna VIII even noticing she left. She cupped her hands over her mouth in shock when waiting right by the doorway was Brade himself.

"Well, Miss Aura, it sure is a surprise to see you leave your post."

"My post?" Aura asked in confusion, and not just due to the surprise of being addressed so quickly.

"Watching the young Earthen," Brade replied. "The way you're always so fixated on him is rather endearing." He laughed to himself.

"I must," Aura replied, but flinched back after speaking. "Or, perhaps it isn't necessary."

"It may not be necessary," Brade said. "But there's no harm in it either."

"Hero Brade, I have a question for you," Aura replied. She had wanted to talk to him about one matter alone. Not about Trigger. Besides, it was a subject that made more sense to her, hence a more comfortable one to discuss.

"I imagine you would have many," Brade replied. "Whether I can answer them or not depends on the question. And whether you understand my answer or not depends on you."

"Understand?" Aura questioned. "I… I'm asking because I'd like to understand."

"And an answer isn't guaranteed to come with understanding," said Brade. "Let me ask you a question first. Those two boys…" he pointed towards the window, where Trigger and Arachna VIII persisted in their sparring match. "Why do they both fight so hard?"

"Huh?" It was an odd question to her, but she didn't mind answering. "Duty," she began. "Prince Arachna must have a strong sense of it. He's the heir to Arachna Kingdom. And in the war against the Insectors, his younger brother, a Rider as well, was a casualty already. He must be strong and disciplined, as one who can lead and protect. As for Trigger… he may not come from this world, but I could see from the beginning, he was taken by it. He also has the will to fight for and protect it. Can't you see that as well, Brade?"

"You aren't wrong at all," Brade answered. "But think harder. Why do they fight so hard now against each other?"

"That's…" But she paused. That was precisely something she'd wondered about herself. Aura couldn't answer.

"It surprises me how little perception you have about the human heart. Even though you have one right now, don't you?"

"I… Of course I have one," she answered. This bothered her a little. "I am a human right here and now. Can't you see?"

"That is a strange way for a human to talk," Brade replied. "But I can see it. Right now, you are a human. Even if you are a bit uncouth."

"I am!" she insisted. "Umm… Hero Brade…"

"Yes?"

"Please… won't you tell me the reason? You can answer that question at least, can't you?"

"Hmm…" He paused, as if debating to himself. Then, he quickly smiled at the girl. "Yes, I suppose I can."

Aura gave him a puzzled glance. She still hadn't gotten to ask Brade her initial question, and at this point she wasn't sure if she'd ever get the chance. But for now, she was content to just listen.

"So, where to begin…" Brade started. "That's right. Prince Arachna. It's true that his duty, and the loss of his little brother are what motivates him. But on those grounds, do you think it would please him for another Rider to arrive… one with the natural talent your Trigger has?"

"Yes," Aura replied. Though at the same time, she felt it was some sort of trick question.

"Yes… and no," answered Brade. "Having a new ally is a blessing. Certainly when this ally is so reliable. I think we all feel that way. But there is also the feelings of negativity that can bring. That is, what good can you do when someone better comes around? This someone even came from another world. Such a strange, unknown factor. And not to speak of the lovely girl who favors him… well, that may not matter too much to him. The point is, even a prince is not immune to feeling inferior."

"Inferior?" Aura wondered. Hearing those words from Brade, it did make sense to her. But yet, she truly never had noticed. Would she have ever noticed? "Then… what about Trigger? Does he also feel inferior?"

"I'd rather you figure that out for yourself," Brade replied. "But just this once, I will do you a favor. What do you think motivates him, more than duty alone?"

"To stay in this world?" That was the first answer that came to mind.

"Correct," Brade answered. "This world already means so much to him. Trigger absolutely wants to prove himself to the prince. He wants to be accepted in this world. Not just by the prince, though he may be the largest obstacle. But by all his friends and comrades. And that includes the first person he met. He wants to remain right here with you. I suppose it's only fair to give him the first chance. I've had years of opportunity myself."

"Thank you for answering my question," Aura replied. She felt unable to say anything else. She wasn't sure why. But she was very content with the answer Brade had given her.

"Hero Brade! There you are!"

Aura wouldn't have the chance to say more anyway. For Therma had rushed up to the two, looking nervous.

"What happened?" Brade asked.

"I just got news from Flowerl Village. They're under attack."

"How tiring," Brade replied. "Well, we'd better do something about it, now shouldn't we? Aura, will you tell the boys, and send them out there? It may even be a good idea for you to go out with them."

"Yes," she said. "I'll take care of it." She was surprised to be asked this, but it didn't bother her. She would normally go where Trigger went anyway.

* * *

Once the news was passed to them, the two Riders made their way to Flowerl village as quickly as possible. That, of course, was on spider back. Aura ended up riding there atop Darkness, not having a mount of her own, and still not being willing to simply "poof" herself there as Trigger had put it.

Throughout the ride there, it looked to Aura that the two Spider Riders seemed particularly excited. She couldn't deduce why, of course, and decided to say nothing about it. Maybe it was true, what Brade told her. That she couldn't exactly grasp the human heart.

When they arrived, indeed, the village was under attack. Places full of greenery were common targets for Insector strikes. So a village like this, known for its diverse and beautiful flowers, would be in particular danger.

"Are you ready?" Arachna shot Trigger a challenging glance.

"Do you even have to ask?" was Trigger's reply.

"Well, I didn't see you write a note for yourself," he answered.

"Even my Rider isn't that forgetful," Darkness added, seemingly his way of defending his partner.

"What is this about?" Aura asked, immediately wondering if she was intruding in something she shouldn't.

"Easy," Trigger answered. "We're going to see who can take down the most Insectors. Now watch out!"

"But-" Before she could say another word, Trigger and Darkness leapt out. The young Rider's Full Air technique plowed down a group of five unsuspecting Insectors.

"The Spider Riders!" Another Insector, who was away from the blast called out. It was a warning to all the others.

The villagers of Flowerl who were at the scene of course heard this warning as well. From them, there were cries of excitement.

Trying her best not to let Trigger and Arachna's competition bother her, Aura turned her attention to the villagers instead. She ran closer to where some were congregated.

"Everyone, please get away!" she called. "You'll be safe this way."

She pointed ahead, in the direction where she and the boys came from. The last thing she wanted was anyone innocent being caught up in the battle.

"Looks like I'm ahead of you now!" Arachna shouted. "That's six down!" He landed on the ground in a triumphant leap. Next to him came his white spider, Basalt.

"Not for long!" Trigger declared.

Trigger hopped off Darkness' back. There were still at least three more Insectors ahead, who were attempting to flee. Of course, taking them all out would not only bring him ahead, but also prevent Arachna from tying with him.

"You're not getting away!" Trigger called. "Full Air!"

"Trigger, look out!" Just as Aura turned back towards him, she saw an Insector coming up to Trigger from the side. His sword slashed down right where Trigger was standing. He did hear her call just soon enough to turn his head. But not soon enough to dodge. The blade cut deep into his abdomen. Trigger screamed out in pain. He doubled over and fell to the ground, blood spilling from his wound. A very nasty wound.

"How dare you?!" Darkness shouted, clearly angered. He shot out a web, trapping the Insector and knocking him down in the process. Arachna took this opportunity to deal the finishing blow. He'd lost to Trigger, 7 to 8. But his score had nothing to do with why he didn't appear triumphant.

"Trigger!" The prince knelt down by his side. But he could do nothing more than look in horror at his wound.

"No…" Aura too was terrified.

"What's happening?!" a villager shouted out.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes," she answered. "Please… stay calm." She wasn't completely certain if that advice was directed to the villagers or herself, however. Yet she was confident in her answer to them. Trigger would be fine. After all, she was more than Aura, the human. She was Spirit Oracle.

"What can I…" Arachna stumbled over words.

"Prince!" Aura called. "There's no need to worry. I can help him."

"But how?" He looked at her with doubt. The wound was definitely fatal.

It didn't matter at this moment that she wanted to keep her identity a secret. Aura ran to Trigger's side. She also knelt down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Darkness asked.

She didn't answer, though. She concentrated. Soon, she was covered by a radiant glow. It was so bright even Arachna got up and backed away. She held her hands over Trigger. Faster than the human eye could see, his wound, blood and all, were gone. It was as if they were never there in the first place.

"What did you do?" Arachna asked. "Even a handmaiden doesn't have such powerful healing abilities."

"I didn't heal him," Aura replied. To Arachna's surprise, and even to her own, tears were flowing from her eyes when she looked to the prince. "Wh-what I did… made it so that he was never inured in the first place. I changed reality."

Trigger appeared dazed, but he was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Aura…" he mumbled. "What happened?"

Aura rubbed the tears from her eyes. She was unable to answer yet.

"She saved you!" Arachna exclaimed.

"Yes," Aura said, smiling in relief.

"You used your powers?" Trigger asked, sounding concerned.

"You knew about them?" Arachna wondered. "Actually… forget it. I'm not surprised."

Relieved as she was, something still bothered Aura. There was rejoicing now, as one of the Spider Riders, the one she'd hand chosen, survived a battle he shouldn't have. The village was safe. The menace responsible for attacking was defeated. But as she looked down at that "menace", particularly the defeated soldier who lay just feet away from Trigger, she couldn't hold back any more.

"Trigger, Prince Arachna, please listen to me. These powers I have must be used for all people of the Inner World. Human and Insector. The Insectors may have been wrong today. No, not just today. If not for what they've done, there would never have been a need for Spider Riders to begin with. But we must not return cruelty with more cruelty. I never want to see you treat battles against them like a game again."

"But…" Trigger stopped himself before saying anything more.

"I understand our behavior may have been unprofessional. But enemies are enemies. I'm not sure I grasp what you mean."

"Then please trust me, just for now."

She went over to the Insector, and released her light over him. His wounds weren't fatal. She didn't need to undo them completely. But healing was the least she could do. The two Riders watched in confusion as she continued healing each of the Insectors there.

"Why?" Arachna looked to Trigger.

"That's the sort of woman she is," Trigger said. "I'm not sure what she told you, but the truth is, she's some kind of goddess. That's why she has all these powers. But she doesn't want everyone to know, so try to keep it a secret, okay? On second thought, I wrote all that in my journal a long time ago. I probably shouldn't have done that."

"No way!" Arachna exclaimed.

"That is the truth," Aura replied.

She turned her head. Just then, Aura thought she'd heard something. But what? The Insectors were all still unconscious. In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a figure on the rooftop of a nearby building. The figure leapt away, before she could tell who or what she saw. But she got the feeling this was trouble.


	5. Captured Interest

Ch 5- Captured Interest

Buguese placed the journal onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" Aqune asked.

"It's nothing," he replied. "It seems not a thing of significance has happened yet. And there is not even reason to be concerned. The person who overheard was more than likely the Hero Brade."

"What makes you say that?" Aqune asked.

"He always shows up when it is least expected. He is truly a meddlesome imp."

"I promise, I don't love the Hero Brade," Aqune replied. Was he really still worked up over that?

"I know that," Buguese said. "Which doesn't improve my opinion of him in the slightest. I still remember clearly that day when he stole you away before my eyes, and then did everything in his power to keep us apart. I had only heard stories of him before then. But already, I disliked the man."

"Umm… I don't think he really stole me," Aqune replied. "It was confusing at first, but… I wasn't hurt in any way. And I was with Hunter, Corona and Magma too."

"And that was enough for you, I suppose," Buguese answered bitterly. Even once did she think of him those days? He wondered, but didn't want to ask.

"Of course not!" Aqune replied, defensively. She looked at him with troubled eyes. "The truth is… I was afraid to go back. For the first time, I doubted whether I really should. Of course I needed to help you… and your people. But I didn't want to fight. Not against my friends. Being with them for that short time distracted me from what I feared. But I never feared you, Buguese. I wanted to be by your side, like I am now. However, I knew that meant having to fight." She leaned in closer to him. "When you put that mask on me, I lost my will to Mantid. But at the same time, the first thing I did was embrace you. The feelings buried deep in my heart couldn't be bent after all."

"Aqune…" It was a greater answer she gave than he'd ever expected to receive. It wasn't that Buguese didn't know he meant a lot to Aqune. Surely, if he didn't, she wouldn't have chosen to live at the castle when she now had a choice. But at times, he needed to hear it. He needed something to shine through the deep doubts he felt.

"I think the same applies now," said Aqune. "That is, the deep feelings in our heart will always remain. Even of those things in the life we can't remember. Maybe we don't need to know… but I really hope we do find out."

"Then let's continue," said Buguese. "I will start where we left off, so that we miss nothing that may be of importance."

* * *

Rumors could travel fast when they were huge enough, even in a place like the Inner World. And the rumor that Spirit Oracle was on land in the form of a human, and currently living with the Spider Riders in Arachna Castle was the most exciting news on the streets in a while. People hadn't stopped knocking on the castle doors. Some simply wanted to see her, and were content with that much. Others wanted help.

'Cure my sick daughter.' 'Make it rain more for better crops.' 'Make sure it doesn't rain tomorrow so we can have a picnic.' 'Help me to become a better cook.' 'Can you make me into a Spider Rider?' 'I want to be 10 feet tall!' Some of the requests were reasonable, and Aura didn't mind trying to grant them. But others were contradictory, and some outright nonsensical. She felt bad refusing any pleas for help, but sometimes, the best she could do is tell them, maybe. At least that wouldn't dash their hopes.

"At least there hasn't been any real trouble yet," Brade said, as he put a supporting hand on her shoulder. He seemed rather amused by the entire ordeal.

"Yes, that's a blessing," Aura replied. But it had only been two days since the incident where she'd publically revealed her powers. The more time went on, the more people would find out. By indulging requests now rather than denying it, she had done nothing but confirm the rumor to be true. Of course, she felt it would be cruel not to help when she could. Especially with real problems. But certainly, it was riskier that way.

"However, if Mantid were to find out…" Brade's voice had turned more serious in an instant.

"I know," Aura replied. "He wouldn't be happy about this." Her mind immediately shifted to the figure on the roof. Could it have been an Insector? They were too far away to tell. Yet, the figure moved away with such agility. It was inhuman. The possibility that Mantid knew already was very real. Even had it not been an Inesctor then, well… spies were everywhere. The more rumors spread, the sooner Mantid would hear of it.

"Don't worry," Brade replied. "I'll keep an eye out for him. Mantid and I go back a long way too, and he knows not to let his guard down when I'm around."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Aura.

"Aura!" Prince Arachna VIII ran into the room. He looked exhausted, with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Prince, what is it?" Aura asked. She hadn't really minded that he interrupted her conversation with Brade. It was roughly over anyway.

"I've put an embargo on all visits with you," he announced. "I hope it will be as helpful to you as it is to me."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Aura wondered. "Is it really possible to stop people from coming?"

"I've ordered the guards not to let anyone in who has come just to see you," he explained. "And that way, I don't have to greet all of them too. I haven't had a moment's break." He sighed. "And there are already three more people waiting in the main hallway for your presence. They should be the last for now."

"Thank you, Prince," Aura replied. "That really should help." She considered asking for Arachna to change the terms of the embargo. To let the people tell their specific requests to the guards. She didn't mind those who just wanted to meet her, or needed help with something serious yet manageable. But it was probably easier for everyone this way to just ban all visitors. Maybe that would even calm the people a bit, and slow the spread of the news.

In any case, she had three more people to deal with now. Aura headed to the main hallway.

One of the three was an older man, embarrassed by his hair loss. Aura made his day by granting him a fresh head of hair. The others were a mother and son. The mother simply wanted to meet with the Oracle in person. The son wanted a toy spider to play Spider Riders with, which she gave to him. All three of them walked out satisfied.

'I guess that's all for now,' Aura thought to herself. She wasn't sure how long the embargo would actually last, but she really didn't mind a break.

As she was leaving the main hall, Trigger walked in. He looked a bit embarrassed, or perhaps on guard, as he held his hands behind his back and was carefully observing his surroundings.

"Trigger! Is there a problem?" Aura asked. She was glad to see him. She hadn't gotten much chance since they'd returned from Flowerl.

"Nope. No problems here," he answered. "Actually, I was just looking for you. Can we talk? Maybe not out here… or I guess it doesn't matter."

"Hm?" She tilted her head.

"Here is fine!" Trigger decided. "No one's here anyway."

"Alright," said Aura. Were there really no problems? It was times like this when she wished she could better understand the human heart. But then, there really didn't appear to be any reasons for concern.

"Aura, I just… wanted to thank you!" he blurted out. "I never got to thank you properly, but you saved my life somehow."

"Ah… You're welcome," Aura replied. "Of course I would do so."

"Yeah," Trigger said. His face was a bit flushed now. "But, when you saved me, you ended up exposing your powers to a lot of people. I know you really didn't want that. And look at all the trouble it's made for you. Everyone wants your attention. I live with you, and even I couldn't get it."

"I'm sorry, Trigger," she replied.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"Because I'd rather be spending time with you. I don't mind helping people at all, but I guess I have been really busy."

"Really?" he asked. "I mean, I'm glad, then. I guess I was feeling like it was my fault. I acted pretty stupidly."

"It's alright, really," Aura replied. "I was unable to tell you how I really felt. It isn't fair to assume you would know."

"Well, I'm really touched that you did save me," Trigger said. "I'll make sure to do better next time!" He squeezed her hands in his, then let go, his face turning red.

'Why does he get nervous?' Aura wondered. 'I can tell his feelings are true. Trigger has always been an honest person. Is that why I saved him?'

She had been wondering to herself since she'd healed Trigger, why? He was an experiment. That was all. An experiment could either end in failure or success. True, Trigger hadn't fallen into despair like Mantid did. But dying in battle… that was surely still a failure. Many Spider Riders had died in battle over the years. Prince Arachna's brother most recently. Each time one of her champions died in the line of duty, Aura was hurt deeply. But never once in history did she undo it. Even when she was out of reach of everyone. For this boy, she'd made an exception without a second thought. Why?

"Aura, are you okay?"

She had gone quiet, she realized. Of course that must have worried him.

"Yes," she said. "Don't worry. It's alright."

Therma rushed into the room then, putting a hold to their conversation.

"Trigger, there you are! There's been signs of suspicious activity. That's what Plasma reported."

"Where this time?" Trigger asked.

"A bit far from here, in a seaside village."

"I'll go!" he declared.

"No, it's fine," Therma replied. "I've already decided to head there, with Mantle and Diamond. I just wanted to let you know."

"Alright. Thanks," Trigger said.

"Please be careful, all of you," Aura spoke. Suspicious activity didn't necessarily mean an attack. But it could be. At least they were bringing three Riders along. That would probably be plenty.

Aura and Trigger left the main hall together. Aura assumed that Brade and Prince Arachna were also informed of the plans, so it wasn't necessary to pass the news along.

"These Insectors are really a pain," Trigger said. "I get that you want to help them, if they're all your people, but… is that going to stop them from attacking innocent people all the time?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that," Aura said. "I'm not sure if anything can ever put an end to the tension between humans and Insectors. Even before the time of Mantid, there were conflicts. And the Insectors were not always the ones to blame. But yes. I want to believe that things will get better one day."

"I hope you're right," Trigger said. "But I still don't like them very much."

They made their way into a common room, where both Brade and Prince Arachna happened to be. But in the room stood a guard as well. There was a tense atmosphere.

"Trigger, it's good that you're here," Arachna said. "We need to talk immediately."

Trigger and Aura exchanged worried glances.

"What's up?" Trigger asked.

"There has been yet another attack. This time in Araaja village," Brade spoke.

"At the same time?" Trigger questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes. Therefore, we must go. But not all of us. We cannot leave Arachna Kingdom unprotected now."

"Let me go this time!" Trigger replied. "I can't just sit around."

"That's fine by me," Arachna replied. "This time, I'll let you and Hero Brade handle it. As prince, I should be the one to stay back."

"Shall I come as well?" Aura asked. She was already worried that something terrible would happen again. Something like last time, if not worse.

"Sure," Trigger said.

"No. Wait here," Brade instructed.

"Huh? Why?" asked Trigger.

"Because the Insectors may very well be aware of Aura's true identity," Brade replied. "Mantid despises Spirit Oracle. If we bring her out right to them, her life could very well be in danger."

"But isn't she too powerful to be killed?" Darkness questioned from within the manacle.

"No," Aura answered for Brade. "I may have all these powers, but this body I made for myself is a true human body. I'm not invulnerable. Even if I were to re-assume my true form, I can still be hurt. There are limits."

"I didn't know," Trigger said.

"It never came up," Aura answered, cheerfully. Although she wasn't quite cheerful. Her expression then turned solemn. "Good luck, my champions. You should hurry."

"We will!" Trigger said.

Aura stepped back until she was beside Prince Arachna. She watched the two leave, trying to hold back her worry. But she knew Brade was right. It wasn't a good idea for her to follow.

"I certainly don't like this either," Arachna spoke, once the two of them were left alone in the room. The guard from earlier had also retreated.

Aura nodded her head, and mumbled in agreement.

"Hey…" Arachna said. "Would you like to go out for a walk? Sometimes a little fresh air can help to clear the mind."

"Umm… sure," Aura replied. She thought it particularly generous of him to ask. It wasn't as if she and the prince were especially close.

She followed him outside the castle gates, onto the streets of town. Of course Aura considered that she might be followed by people, now that there were no guards to shoo them away. But many seemed to not even know what she looked like, so that would help.

The Arachnan market place was lively as always. It was actually a pretty exciting place to her. She never spent much time out there. Trigger was intrigued by it at first (particularly the "exotic" foods that were sold), but he quickly became much more devoted to his Spider Rider training, and didn't want to spend much time out shopping. And she usually went where he went.

A stand selling fresh fruits caught Aura's eye. There were still many foods in this world she'd never tasted. That was natural, as before having a human body, she'd never needed to eat.

"I wonder what that tastes like." She pointed to a crate in front of her, with some kind of purple berries. She thought Arachna was right next to her and would answer. But when she heard only silence, she turned her head.

Flying Insectors swooped over the streets. As soon as people took notice, they started running. Arachna was attempting to calm them, but it was clear to Aura how frustrated he looked.

"Do you need any help?" Aura asked him.

"No," Arachna replied. "I can take them. Basalt, spider out!"

The white spider's emergence was already a calming factor to the people. Of course a Spider Rider could save them.

"Oracle's Justice!" He quickly transformed into armor. Arachna fired a blast into the air, which served to knock several flying insects from the sky. At the same time, Basalt was able to catch a few mid-flight with his web, and drag them down.

"Aura, they seem to be coming from this way!" he pointed away from the castle. "You should head back. Basalt and I are going to stop them. I hate to say, but I don't think they would just send the flying types alone. They're likely a distraction, because they can get over the city walls the easiest."

"All these attacks must have been a plan to lure the Spider Riders away from Arachna," Aura thought out loud. And now, could one Spider Rider alone take out whatever forces were sent here? It was going to be especially dangerous for the prince. "Wait!" she called, and ran up to him.

"Hm?"

Aura reached out and tapped him lightly on the forehead. A glow emitted from her fingertips.

"What did you do?" Arachna asked. Immediately, he started to stare up and down at his body.

"You feel stronger, right?" Aura asked. "I gave you some of my power."

The Oracle Keys all remained separated at the time. But without them, Aura still was able to give a power boost to her Riders.

"Yeah, I really do!" Arachna replied. "Thanks for your help."

Aura nodded in acknowledgement. Then, she turned to head back to the castle.

'The Insectors here were defeated,' she thought to herself. 'I suppose it's alright if I go back. The villagers here weren't hurt.' At least they seemed fine, though some were definitely a bit shaken up. Besides, what could she really do if Insectors did come back? Despite the powers she had as Spirit Oracle, they weren't made for fighting. They were for nurturing, for healing. Powers of light. It was the role of her chosen heroes, the Spider Riders, to do the real fighting.

As she rushed back to the castle, Aura felt an icy hand grab her arm. She was dragged into an ally between two buildings sooner than she could react.

'Insectors…' she realized, registering something green in the corner of her eye. Then she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

"What?" she mumbled. But suddenly, she felt very dizzy. Her body felt weak. She was out cold as soon as she shut her eyes.

* * *

Some time had passed.

When Aura's eyes were opened, the first thing she consciously took note of was a dark-colored ceiling above her. It seemed rather run down, with various dents and holes. She felt as if she'd been looking at it for a while. Perhaps, she had been half awake for some time now, but not really registering much.

"Where is this place?" She gazed around. There, Aura saw something which made her gasp. But at least it served to remind her how she had gotten to this strange, dark place in the first place.

By the doorway stood a man. Rather, he wasn't a man, but an Insector who appeared almost human. His skin was a grey color, and he had a pair of antennae on his head. But everything else about him seemed human-like.

There was something else striking about this Insector, though. Immediately, Aura got a sense of familiarity from seeing him. Somehow, she was certain. He was the figure on the rooftops the other day. He knew exactly who she was.


	6. Mercy and Revenge

Ch 6- Mercy and Revenge

Aqune felt her chest tighten as they reached the end of the page. As a handmaiden, she could always feel the Oracle's pain. But getting such a feeling just from hearing about it in a book was new to her. Of course, this was some kind of mystical book. From the way things were written, it didn't seem to her that Spirit Oracle had even physically written a thing down in this journal. That the content was simply added as events she deemed interesting happened. Aqune wasn't sure how she knew that either. But it was just the feeling she got.

'A human-like Insector…' Buguese thought to himself. He was aware his own appearance was a bit human for an Insector. But he still considered himself a genuine Insector. There were some occasions when he disliked his appearance, but on the other hand, his breed were a rare few. Standing out made it easier to garner respect from other Insectors. Beerain was another, though she wasn't quite as human as him. Though notably, both were on the Big Four. Buguese doubted that was the reason he was chosen to be on the Big Four, yet… he still really didn't know. As far as he could remember, he was always on the Big Four. But that was impossible. One had to be chosen for that.

He had to wonder if he was ever going to find answers in this absurd book. But somehow, he was intrigued by the appearance of this new character.

* * *

"Hello." The Insector acknowledged Aura with a single word. Then he drew out his blade from its holster.

Aura waited, tense, to see what the Insector would do. He stepped closer to her, but despite his weapon, didn't seem to be taking an attacking stance.

"This is Mantid's castle, isn't it?" she asked. Certainly, she believed she was in the Insector lands. The room was quite dark, save for candle light, with nothing but black coming in from the windows. Of course, whether it was day or night, she didn't know. She wondered how much time had passed by.

The Insector flinched at her words. Probably, he didn't expect to be addressed at all.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm sure you're aware why Mantid-sama has taken an interest in you. However, he is quite busy now. The only reason you are being kept alive is because he asked me to watch you until he is ready to see you. An order which has already been wearing on my patience."

"Because I'm Spirit Oracle," replied Aura.

The Insector gritted his teeth.

"Be grateful it is not up to me, or I would have killed you in your sleep."

"Then… kill me," Aura replied.

"What?!"

"Your will is your own, isn't it?" she answered. "Not Mantid's. If that's what you wish… I'm at your mercy." She felt her body shaking just from saying those words. She was helpless to fight back now, before an enemy who hated her so, and held a weapon in his hands. But those words were the first that came to her. She wanted to believe that the Insectors were not a race blindly bent to Mantid's will. She wanted to see his true intentions.

There was a glimmer in the Insector's eyes. He smiled coldly. "You're right." The Insector lifted his blade, holding it up in the air. "Then prepare to die!"

He swung down his sword. Aura lay there, perfectly still, not even blinking. She knew this could very well be the end. Just as the blade was about to reach her neck, it stopped.

"Huh?" She stared at him with wide eyes.

"This is some sort of trick, isn't it?" the Insector asked. "At the last moment, you would turn my strike against me, killing me instead. And then you'll make your escape."

"Wha… no," Aura answered. "It wasn't a trick at all."

"Lies!" he answered.

"I mean it," Aura replied. "I… I don't want to hurt you."

"Then why?" he asked. He hadn't let go of his weapon. He still held it out, threateningly.

"Because I want to understand," she replied.

"Understand?" He answered back with a question. But he lowered his sword to his side, waiting for a better explanation.

"I hardly understand how humans feel," Aura said. It was clear from her voice how troubled she was. "So I can't understand Insectors either. I know about Mantid. I know he despises me. I know that under his rule, the Insectors have lived for generations hating the humans, and myself as well. And I can understand a little why you must hate me. I haven't been fair to your people, exactly, and it pains me just knowing this. So, if you kill me… if you finally have your revenge… will that end this conflict? If it truly will, then I'm willing to die."

"It may satisfy me," the Insector replied. "I have wished for vengeance for so long. But would it truly resolve the conflict? That I do not know."

He glared at her. "To think the one responsible for stealing our sunlight, making our world into the desolate wasteland it is today is just a frail girl with a death wish. It is far from what I expected."

"I… umm…" she wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't my real form. And I don't want to die. I only wanted to know if that would help you." She really wanted to get back, so she could see Trigger and the other Spider Riders again. At this point, she didn't even know if any of them were alright. Although, she hadn't sensed anything terrible. It comforted Aura to know they were probably alive.

"Yes, because you wish to _understand_ me," he replied, cringing at the word he emphasized. "I also believed you to be an all-knowing goddess. But I suppose that too is false. You know nothing."

"I…" Aura nodded. She sat herself up and looked right into his eyes, a piercing purple. "Yes, it's true. I don't even know your name."

"My name is Roanin," he answered. "Not that it makes any difference for you to know."

"Perhaps not," Aura replied. "But I'm glad you told me. If you'd like, you can call me Aura."

"Aura?" he questioned. "I suppose that isn't your real name either?"

"No," Aura replied. "Actually, someone gave it to me. He thought it was strange that I didn't have a name. He was probably right."

"Well, Aura…" Roanin spoke. He glanced down at the sword in his hand, then back at her. "Answer this. Would killing you undo the damage you've done? Would it break whatever wicked spell you cast to take the sunlight from this world?"

She cringed. That was the second time he'd mentioned the sunlight. Aura knew well that the Insector world was a place cursed with eternal night. The sun never shone there anymore, even though it continued to sustain the human world. But if there was truly something she could have done about that, she would have restored it long ago.

"It won't," she replied.

"As I thought," Roanin said, bitterly.

"Listen…" she said. "That's because it was never my doing at all."

"Who else would have such power?!" Roanin shouted in disbelief.

"It was a wish," she answered. "Mantid's wish."

"Mantid?!"

"He collected all four Oracle Keys," Aura replied. "Having the Keys together gives the bearer great power. The only way to undo his cruel wish is to collect the Oracle Keys over again, and wish for the sun to return."

Roanin looked furious.

"Even if what you say is true, which I have no reason to believe, what sort of ludicrous system is that?! If it is your power, in the form of Keys, which was able to take the sun, then you should be able to bring it back!"

"I can't," Aura replied. "I'm sorry."

"Why?!" he demanded.

"Because the Oracle Keys exist to begin with," she answered. "To explain why they exist… well, that too is because of Mantid. You probably won't believe me, Roanin, but I can explain if you're willing to listen."

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter," Roanin replied. He placed his sword back in the holster. "Tell me everything, and then I'll see if I believe."

"Alright," she said. She was comforted by the fact that he appeared willing to cooperate. "Well, the first thing you should know is that Mantid was my first protégé." She decided to leave out the fact that Mantid was an Earthen. Though it was true, that was likely to make the whole thing even harder to believe. "Mantid came to resent me, and has spent his whole life since plotting revenge. He wanted all of my power, to use against me. Back then, I chose to split my own power into five parts. The first part is the power which I possess now. The rest were divided among the Oracle Keys. These Keys I scattered all across the world. Therefore, no one could ever harness my full power."

"But your foolish plan backfired," Roanin replied. "As Mantid found the Keys."

"Yes. I was foolish," Aura agreed. "I didn't believe even he could find them all. I guess I didn't realize how tenacious Mantid really was. I never could understand human emotion." Her face turned red at her slip of words. "That is, human or Insector emotion."

Roanin seemed thoroughly puzzled by her reaction.

"That… that's all," Aura concluded. "That's the reason."

"Mantid?" Roanin paused, seemingly pondering. "I am still not sure whether to believe your story. But if Mantid truly did collect the Oracle Keys and take the sunlight away as a form of revenge on you, what did you do to hurt him so much?"

"Well…" Now he was pressing on exactly what she hadn't wanted to say. She hadn't even explained this much to the Spider Riders.

"You can't even tell me?" Roanin asked. "Is this the hole in your perfect lie?"

"It isn't a lie," Aura insisted. "I'll tell you. Mantid is an Earthen. A human!"

"What?!" His eyes widened.

"He's changed his form over the years. But he isn't an Insector at all. Mantid loathes me, because I brought him here from the surface world. He experienced something very unfortunate here, and resents me… and this very world because of it."

"An Earthen?" His fists were clenched, as he echoed her words.

"Do you believe me, Roanin?" Aura asked.

"I can't simply say I believe you," he answered. "But I will say this. It is clear to me that killing you will not bring back the sunlight. It will not satisfy my own quest for revenge." He looked away from her. "I will leave your fate in Mantid's hands, Aura."

"So you believe in Mantid?" Aura wondered. She was somewhat disappointed. She wanted him to trust her word. Perhaps the Insectors really were manipulated so deeply by Mantid that they didn't have wills of their own. But for a moment, she almost saw a glimmer of hope in this man. If only she could understand him just a little more. Then maybe, she could reach him.

"I do," Roanin answered. "All my life, I have fought for Mantid. I worked hard to make it up in the ranks and become one of his Big Four. I wish to restore the sunlight, to save the Insector world. And Mantid has promised to help us do this, and destroy the humans, who live selfishly in light each day, in the process. If he took away our sun, what reason would he have to fight for it now?"

"Th-that's because… he wants to deceive you," Aura replied. She realized stuttering didn't make her argument very convincing. But she had no idea how she could put it to make him believe.

It didn't matter. Just then, the door opened. Mantid stood outside, an Insector guard standing on either side of him. Aura froze in worry.

"Thank you Roanin, for keeping an eye on our prisoner," Mantid spoke.

Roanin bowed to the man.

"You may go now," the Insector leader continued. "I'd like to spend time with her alone."

"Very well," said Roanin. He turned his head back for a moment, glancing at Aura. He still looked thoroughly puzzled by her. But his face transformed into a scowl before he turned away and walked out.

"I truly am impressed with the way you handled yourself, Spirit Oracle," Mantid said.

"What do you mean?"

"Roanin has always despised you. If he didn't outright kill you in cold blood, I expected him to be a bit rougher. Yet it seems you don't even have a scratch on you."

"You expected him to kill me?" Aura wondered. Even if Roanin hadn't told her he was ordered to keep her alive, she wasn't certain Mantid even wanted to kill her right away. Sadistic behavior was more to his style. A fast death was too merciful.

"It would not have surprised me," Mantid answered. "But I am blessed to have such an obedient general. Now you are mine to play with." He grinned at her coldly. It was enough to send a chill down her spine.

"Mantid… I… I don't want you to hurt the Insectors anymore!" It came out awkwardly and out of place. But Aura was truly at a loss for proper words.

"Hurt them?" Mantid questioned. "I haven't done anything of the sort. It's you I wish to hurt. You and your precious Spider Riders."

"Do what you want with me," Aura replied. "But please… leave the Spider Riders out of it." She still wasn't certain completely if Trigger and the others were safe. She could try to use her powers now and see for certain, but it wasn't really a good time. She would need to be able to concentrate on them.

"Leave them out of it?" Mantid smirked. He already seemed to be enjoying this encounter entirely too much. "All six of them that remain went off into battle the last I know. I sent out my remaining three generals to their locations. They will be fighting for their very lives."

"The fights must be over by now!" Aura argued. She knew she was unconscious for some time. If she was taken all the way to the Insector Empire in the process, it had to have given them time. Even the three who went all the way to the seaside village. And definitely Prince Arachna, whom she gave power to, would have no trouble winning. It would only last temporarily, of course. But wouldn't that be enough? She hoped so, with all her heart.

"Are they?" Mantid asked. "I haven't found out the answer myself. Let's let this be a mystery to both of us."

"I believe in my champions!" Aura declared. "They won't lose."

Mantid snarled at her.

"I should not be surprised that you won't be broken so easily. You never were in the past."

Mantid whipped his cape aside, bringing in to view one of his pincers. He slashed it down at Aura. She held up her hands, blocking her face from the assault. But where she was struck, blood started to flow.

"I thought you said I could do whatever I wanted with you?" Mantid questioned. "Yes, as long as I didn't harm the Spider Riders."

"Well…" Of course she had said that. She had blocked only on reflex. Mantid hadn't broken her like he wished, which didn't mean she wasn't still afraid. She had already thought of healing herself to stop the bleeding. But she decided not to, just yet. She wasn't going to die because of that.

"Perhaps I'll make sure they really were finished," Mantid continued. "Then you will have no champions left to save you. Not even the Hero Brade. Not even that new Spider Rider."

"Trigger…" she thought out loud, worriedly.

"I can tell just by the look of him. The clothes he wears. That boy is an Earthen. Just like me, you brought him to this world, to obey your will. And just like me, he'll one day come to resent the hell you put on him."

"That isn't going to happen!" Aura declared. "Trigger isn't like you. He has people he cares about… who care about him in return. And he wants to stay!" From the start, that was the only thing Aura wanted. For her experiment to succeed. For Trigger to be happy in this world. Maybe now, it was more than just an experiment. But if somehow Trigger did turn out like Mantid… if he came to hate the Inner World, Aura would be devastated.

"For now," replied Mantid. "But when he loses someone, someone he truly loves, then you will see."

Before Aura could do a thing, Mantid slashed at her once more. She hadn't even blocked. Her clothing tore, and a red streak dripped down from her chest.

"I want you to think about that," Mantid said. "Know that I am far from done with you. I plan to savor every bit of revenge I can get." He turned away and walked through the door, along with his guards. One of them shut it behind them, leaving Aura alone now in the closed room.

"Someone he truly loves…" The words stung to Aura. She remembered Mantid's love well. A woman named Lorraine. She was a compassionate and lovely young woman, and was also a fighter, though she didn't look it. But she was slain. And after that day, Mantid finally broke.

"Does Trigger even have someone like that?"

_'He wants to remain right here with you.'_ Brade's words echoed in her head. Images flashed in her mind as well, of her encounter with Trigger in the main hall. The way he apologized so earnestly. How his face turned red when he held her hand.

"Me?" She felt guilty for even letting the thought cross her mind. After all, even if she was Aura now, first, she was Spirit Oracle. She belonged to all people. Even if one person did favor her, and it might be rash to assume that when there was still so little she understood, she could never give herself to a single person.

"I don't even know if he's alive," she thought. "Even if he is, he's still in danger. Mantid could very well kill him and all the others, just to hurt me. I can't allow that."

Aura took a deep breath. She concentrated her powers, and healed the wounds on her body. At least, she attempted this. The wounds were mostly stitched, as was the tear on her dress. But a residue of a light stinging pain remained, as did scratches and traces of the blood. Her powers were dulled.

'How…' she wondered. Aura's first thought was that it was a side-effect of whatever she'd been drugged with. Mantid did have all sorts of unusual technology. Anything was believable. She just hoped it would wear off soon. In this case, her life was in more danger than she'd even realized.

Slowly, she pushed herself up from the bed where she sat. At least she had the strength to manage this. She made her way to the door of the room and turned the knob. It was open.

'Good,' she thought to herself.


	7. The Road to Escape

Ch 7- The Road to Escape

"Roanin is a lot like you, Buguese," Aqune said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Buguese answered. Knowing the realities of Mantid's motives in hindsight, he wanted to object to the comparison on principle, but he honestly couldn't. He was thinking exactly the same thing. "Of course no Insector would believe that story so easily. We wanted to believe in Mantid. We had to… especially myself. And he too was a general, one of the Big Four."

"If Mantid lived for many generations, I guess there were many different Insectors who made up the Big Four throughout time," Aqune said. She only knew of the Big Four from her time, and had never imagined that they had a long history like the Spider Riders. "Even if he wasn't one of the Big Four, I still feel the two of you were very similar."

"As are you and Spirit Oracle," Buguese replied. "That willingness to throw your own life away if it would save others has always frustrated me. You are not even Spirit Oracle, but a mere handmaiden."

"But… it's still my will to help other people before myself. My own happiness comes only second. Isn't that the same with you, Buguese?"

"That's…" He couldn't protest. He knew, again, she had a point. All throughout the war, he felt it was fine if he died, just as long as he could bring the Insector people sunlight. Even if that meant never getting to experience it for himself.

"We've always been rather alike, when it comes to our responsibilities," Aqune continued. "I wonder… are Aura and Roanin also alike? If so, I think they can understand each other. And that's an important step."

* * *

The fact that the door was unlocked might have been some kind of test. Aura definitely considered this, when she made it out into the corridors of Mantid's castle so easily. There weren't even any guards stationed in front of the door to stop her from leaving. This did worry Aura to an extent. She definitely couldn't proceed carelessly. But she couldn't let it deter her now either. She had the chance to leave and get back to her Spider Riders.

It was actually even darker in the halls than it was in the room she was being held. There were lit candles lining the sides of the corridor every couple feet or so. But the actual light they emitted was minimal. She could generate light if she wanted to, to help her see. But that would absolutely draw more attention to her. It was safer not to.

"Hmm…" Every few soft steps she took, she turned her head from side to side, searching for any movement. She'd yet to see anyone there. That was comforting, at least. But she was still managing to become increasingly tense.

'I'm not even sure which way I should be going,' she thought to herself. It was to be expected, as she'd never been in the castle before. Though she knew of it, that didn't mean she ever saw reason to study every winding hallway and where they led to. She was pretty certain that she wasn't on the bottom floor, but she didn't even know how high up she was either. Not that she'd encountered any sets of stairs yet going in either direction.

Finally, she'd made it to one end of the hall. There was still not a guard to be seen. Just a lone door at the end. There was nothing particularly special about the door. It looked the same as the one in the room she was in, and all the rest she'd passed as she walked by.

'It probably doesn't lead to stairs,' she considered. 'Most likely, it's someone's bedroom.' If that was the case, she wasn't going to risk opening it. She had no choice but to retrace her steps and try a different path.

When Aura turned around, she gasped. Roanin stood behind her, glaring at her sternly. How long had he been there? She hadn't noticed anyone at all.

Aura looked down at the floor in defeat. No, she had to keep composed. She mentally yelled at herself. She stared up at him.

"Trying to escape, I see?" Roanin said. "Well you have put yourself in a most vulnerable position."

It did look that way. Even if Aura went into the door behind her, even if by some fortune it was completely empty, there would be nowhere to hide. Perhaps there was a window inside she could escape from, but even then, how far could she run now that someone was pursuing her?

"No… I'm not," she decided to answer. "I… the door was open, so I went out." She didn't think stating this would necessarily improve her situation. But it was only a partial lie. The door _was_ open.

"And so you took advantage of the circumstances," replied Roanin. "Still… you surprise me. Is your power also too weak that you can't simply leave this place at will?"

Aura flinched. She could have, she knew, if her power was at full strength. She hadn't tried at first because she was genuinely curious. She wanted to talk with Roanin, and try to understand him. And when Mantid came and started taunting her about Trigger and the other Riders, she was too shaken to even think of it.

"I can…" she answered. "But I told you. I'm not trying to escape."

"Then what do you want?"

"To learn," she decided. If she couldn't escape now, either with her powers or the old-fashioned way, she thought she'd try to make the most of her situation. Aura knew all about the state of the Insector world. But she'd not gotten the opportunity to see it first hand. Maybe being able to do this would help her just a little.

"To learn?!" He repeated her words, seemingly dumbfounded by them.

"Yes," said Aura. "I want to learn more about the Insector world. What is it really like? Would you show me around?"

He stared at her, observing her expression closely. It showed nothing but sincerity. No wicked intention buried within.

"Very well," he decided. "But know that Mantid-sama may look for you. He will not be pleased to find that you left your room."

"Yes, I know that," Aura replied. "I'm not afraid." At the very least, she knew that she had some of her power intact. She hoped very much that the more time passed, the more her strength would return to her. Already, she felt slightly more powerful than before. Maybe by the time Mantid found her, she would be able to escape.

Roanin led Aura to the actual staircase. She stayed very close to him. Short of Mantid actually seeing them, it likely wouldn't be trouble for her to walk around in the company of his high-ranking general. Few would have the authority to question him. On the path they followed, to a certain room, they did encounter some guards and other Insectors along the way. But aside from some curious glances, no one actually approached Aura.

The room that they reached was a hangar of sorts, with a large iron door. Roanin flipped a switch, which resulted in the door slowly lifting. An opening to the ominous outside was created.

Roanin jumped up onto what looked like a metal platform. But on closer inspection, it was shaped like a bug. It seemed almost life-like to Aura, though she didn't sense the presence of a living thing. Overall, it was fairly creepy.

"Get on," Roanin said.

Aura continued just staring at it.

"You won't fall, not unless I push you. The ride is smoother than it looks." Roanin held his hand out to her. Aura certainly hadn't been expecting this, but she took it, and let him pull her up onto the platform.

Once they were both on, the platform lifted up from the ground. It moved rather slowly, but it made its way through the hangar door, which closed just as soon as it had been cleared.

"As you can see… there isn't anything _to_ see." Roanin gazed out ahead of him, not looking back at Aura. All that could be seen was barren dirt. Not a flower was growing, nor a blade of grass. The area around the castle wasn't attractive at all.

"Hey, Roanin… is it daytime now, or night?" It might have been a stupid question. But Aura was still curious to know how much time did go by.

"Does it matter?" Roanin asked. "Most Insectors do not even bother to keep track. We do what we need to do and sleep when we are tired. Day and night are human concepts."

"I see…" replied Aura, somewhat disappointed.

"Going by my perception, I would say it's early morning," Roanin answered anyway.

"I thought you didn't keep track," Aura replied.

"I said, most Insectors," he answered.

'Early morning?' she thought to herself. 'Then, a whole day went by?' If that were true, she was a bit relieved. There was no way the Spider Riders could still be fighting. They must have all returned to the castle. Of course, she knew, they would have also realized she was gone. Probably, they would be troubled. She didn't want to make them worry for much longer.

"What is it like in the towns?" She wanted to put her mind on something different. It had to be somewhat nicer where people lived. In the castle, really only the military, and Mantid himself stayed there. But there were plenty of civilian Insectors. Those were the ones she felt the most sorry for. They never did anything to hurt the humans. Most likely, they were just average people, trying to live out their lives under difficult conditions.

"I will show you," Roanin replied.

"Huh?" Aura was distracted, when she heard a noise in the distance. The sound of weapons clashing. Clearly, Roanin heard it too, as he looked in the same direction she did. Both could see the flashing of lights, although it was a bit far off to make out the details.

Then, all of a sudden, something rushed out in their direction. No, it wasn't one, but two somethings. As they got closer, Aura could tell it was two giant spiders, one black and one pink. Both were mounted by their Riders.

"Trigger!" Aura exclaimed. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Therma!"

Roanin shared none of her delight.

"Spider Riders!" he snarled. "But how?!"

"Aura!" Trigger called, as soon as he caught sight of her. "We're here to rescue you!"

"You will do no such thing!" Roanin leapt down from the platform, and unsheathed his sword. He stood in Trigger's way.

"Oh no!" At the same time, Therma cried out. Insector soldiers were tailing the two Riders. "I thought Mantle was holding them back."

"Go and help him!" Trigger shouted.

"I would, but…" The Insectors were on the attack already. Therma was barely able to dodge an incoming blow.

"Worry about your own life, not your ally!" Roanin shouted, throwing down his own sword at the off-guard Trigger.

"Ahh!" He screamed, taking a hit on the back of his shoulder.

"No!" Aura yelled. This was definitely taking a turn for the worse. Even if she was relieved that the Spider Riders would come and save her, she hated the thought that they came to such a dangerous place just for her. She clasped her hands together tight with worry. All she could do was watch, and hold faith that her champions would be able to pull through.

Despite the blow Trigger took, he wasn't hurt badly. At least he was hit by the flat of the sword, not the sharp end. He jumped in to counterattack, quickly as he could. His pike was blocked by the blade of Roanin's sword, but that didn't stop him. He continued to push.

"How could you hurt her?!" Trigger yelled. The bloodstain on her dress was still plain to see. "She cares about Insectors just as much as she cares for humans!"

"Tempted as I was, I did nothing to hurt her," Roanin replied. "And do not expect me to believe something so absurd!" Anger building, he increased the force of his strike, causing Trigger to lose his balance. He fell on his butt onto Darkness' back.

"Well it's true!" Trigger shouted. He immediately attacked once more. Roanin lunged forth with his own blade, at an even faster speed. It seemed his intent was to simply impale the Rider. Fortunately for Trigger, Darkness quickly darted off to the side.

"Be careful!" the spider said. "This is one of the Big Four. He's not going to be easy to take alone." Sadly, it seemed he was going to be alone. Therma was holding her own, but there were simply too many soldiers teaming up on her. And they hadn't seen Mantle yet.

"I'm not going to lose!" Trigger glanced quickly at the girl atop the platform. "It will be alright."

Therma was panting.

"Hang in there," Plasma attempted to encourage her Rider. But it seemed that the spider too was getting worn out.

"I know," Therma said. "I'm going to give this everything I've got. Protecting Spirit Oracle is my duty as a Spider Rider!"

She began to twirl around, fast enough to make anyone dizzy. As she did, she fired arrows, with a surprisingly accurate precision. That attack was enough to take out a good number of the Insectors. The Rider fell down to her knees on Plasma's back, holding her head.

"Leave the rest to me." Plasma whipped at the Insector soldiers who remained with one of her threads, giving time for her partner to get her bearings straight in the process.

Just as she was wrapping that up, a muscular-looking man entered, riding on a green spider.

"Mantle! Perfect timing," Therma exclaimed.

"Trigger is…" His face was tense, seeing how banged up the Earthen Spider Rider appeared. He didn't seem to be quitting any time soon, but he certainly wasn't winning.

"Please, help him!" Aura called to the two. She was aware neither of them were in the greatest shape either. She felt a bit guilty asking them to keep fighting. But she wasn't going to watch Trigger die again.

"You've got it!" Mantle shouted.

"Right," Therma answered.

The two rode up towards Roanin, Mantle heading to his right and Therma his left.

Roanin cringed, as they each raised their weapons.

"For someone who claims to care about Insectors, you are quick to order three of your champions into an unfair fight against one."

"You must see… Trigger can't win on his own." Still, though she said this, Aura wondered whether Roanin was right. Once again, she was worried too much about Trigger's well being. If Trigger did win this fight, what would happen to Roanin? Would he be slain in battle?

Furious, Roanin moved quickly as possible, just to dodge the incoming strikes from Therma and Mantle. He did succeed. But that left him easily vulnerable for Trigger to strike him. He was knocked to the ground by a blow from behind.

Therma also took this opportunity to make another hit. She fired off multiple arrows, which cut through the Insector's flesh.

Roanin grunted in pain. His sheer anger is what propelled him to stand again. He leapt high into the air, attempting to give himself some distance from the trio of Spider Riders, and landed a few feet away.

"You're not getting away!" Trigger yelled. He dashed closer and swung out his pike again. Like before, Roanin tried to block with his sword. But this time, Roanin's hands shook. It was clearly a struggle for him to hold the blow back. The Insector lost grip of his sword, and was pushed down to the ground again.

"This is the end!" declared Trigger. He held his weapon in the air.

"No! Wait!"

Aura hopped from the platform. She awkwardly ran to Roanin.

"Aura?!" Trigger lowered his weapon immediately. But from his voice, the shock was obvious.

"Trigger… you won. You don't have to do anything more." She was still full of worry. But of this, Aura was confident. She wouldn't allow this fight to go on any longer.

"Why?" Roanin could only gape up at her from the ground.

"Because I do care about Insectors," Aura replied. "I meant everything I said to you."

Aura knelt to the ground next to Roanin.

"What are you doing?" He flinched away.

"Wait…" she put a firm hand on his arm. "Let me heal you." Light came around her. It was only just as she'd started when Aura realized how much stronger her powers were compared to a little earlier. They might have even been back to normal. At least, they were good enough to take care of Roanin's injuries.

"Let go of me!" As soon as he felt the warm light on his back, he pulled away from her grip.

"But… I just want to help," Aura replied, though she stopped what she was doing. She wasn't going to violate his request.

"And what if I don't want your help?!" he answered angrily. "Even if you did heal me, you would quickly regret it!"

"I won't regret it," Aura replied, troubled.

"You will if he hurts you again," Mantle said. "And nothing will stop him then. Except us, of course."

"That's right," Roanin replied mockingly. "And you wouldn't want to throw your exhausted warriors into yet another battle, would you, Aura? For I can finish all of them before you can heal them as well. Why just heal me, and why not all these other Insectors too?"

"Well…" It struck Aura that she hadn't even thought to try and heal them. She supposed, she was more concerned for Roanin. She had gotten to know him… just a little, but still.

"Aura, it's not worth fighting over," Trigger said. He also kneeled down by her side. "We should get out of here. Hero Brade found a route for us, so we don't have to go through the forest."

"Right…" Aura answered. She glanced at Roanin, sadly. She didn't think he would die. But she wished she could help him, regardless.

"Good," Roanin replied. "Go. And if I ever see you again, I will kill you all." He stared particularly at Aura.

"Wait… you're done trying to fight us?" Trigger asked.

"We'll take this chance, if you offer it," Aura replied. She stood up and walked towards Mantle and Therma. Trigger quickly followed after her, confused. "However… Trigger, we don't have to take the route Hero Brade showed you."

"Huh?" Trigger replied.

"Didn't you want to see me 'poof' you somewhere with my powers?" she asked, emphasizing his curious choice of words.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Trigger replied.

"Then I'll take us back to Arachna Castle," she said. She was confident that her powers would work, and was glad to be able to indulge Trigger.

Momentarily, the three Riders and Spirit Oracle vanished into light. They appeared once again outside the gate to Arachna Castle.


	8. A Sudden Reunion

Ch 8- A Sudden Reunion

"Even knowing her true nature now, accepting the healing power of Spirit Oracle is still uncomfortable," Buguese said. He had let Aqune help heal his injuries after the war. But only because of how much of an inconvenience they became… or maybe it had heavily to do with how happy he knew it made her to be able to heal him. He was reluctant to admit how weak he was to her smile. So, probably, a mix of both.

"It shouldn't be." Aqune gave him a puzzled glance. She knew Buguese felt that way, but it was still something curious to her. She didn't think it was so much that the power came from Spirit Oracle, though that might have been a partial reason. He simply never liked to accept help.

"Well it is," he answered plainly.

"Having someone help you doesn't make you weak," Aqune replied. "Rather, it makes you stronger. It's good to have others who will fight with you, or for you. As you saw, Trigger couldn't win the battle without the aid of the other two Spider Riders."

"I almost would have preferred to see him lose." He was aware it was changing the subject, and that Aqune would disagree. But he did sympathize with Roanin much more than a relative of Hunter Steele.

"That would have been awful," Aqune replied. "But I wonder now… what did become of Trigger? He had to have left the Inner World, so that Hunter could be born one day on the surface." Even if Trigger didn't die in the Inner World, she had her doubts that the story in this journal would have a very happy ending. But there was only one way to find out.

* * *

"It's really kind of cruel." Therma had been trying, along with Trigger and Mantle, to explain the state of the Insector world to the other Spider Riders. "I'm not sure how anyone could survive there."

"I know," said Brade. "Sadly, I've known that for a long time."

"Have you heard about this, Prince, or am I the only one out of the loop?" asked Diamond, the current captain of the Spider Riders.

"No, I can't say that I have," Prince Arachna answered. "But it's starting to make more sense to me why Aura sympathizes with them. As a prince, I've never longed for anything I truly needed to survive."

"I hate to say this, but the Insectors aren't the only one with problems," Mantle interrupted. He sounded annoyed by the whole idea. "In fact, it's the Insectors fault that the village where Therma, Diamond and I fought the other day was practically totaled. We drove the Insectors out, but not before they could make a mess of things."

"Mantle is right," Diamond said. She ran a finger down her blue hair nervously. "A lot of people were hurt. It's not that I can't sympathize with the Insectors at all. But it's our job to protect the humans. Am I wrong, Aura?"

"Umm…" She didn't expect to be brought into the conversation at all. But now that she was, she couldn't not answer. "You're correct. It's your duty to protect, as well as mine. In fact, maybe it would be a good idea for me to go over there and help out."

"You could help and heal the villagers, yes," Brade considered. "That is a good idea."

"You really don't mind, though?" Trigger asked. "You just went through a lot, being kidnapped by Insectors, and if you go and use your powers, that will draw a lot more attention from random Arachnans than you already have."

Aura giggled.

"I still don't mind the attention. And I feel much better, really." She'd gotten plenty of rest since she'd returned to Arachna. Aura not only felt physically refreshed, but she knew her power was also at 100% again. Going out and doing something practical sounded like the best idea now. Besides, she couldn't just live in fear all the time. Mantid was wrong. All of the Spider Riders were perfectly safe. "I have to do good for the world," Aura continued her thoughts out loud. "Even if bad things can happen, people need hope."

"That doesn't come as a surprise to me," Trigger said.

"Nor me," Brade replied. "But this alone won't content you, will it? The problems with the Insector lands will still hang over your head."

"That's true," Aura said. "I still want to help them as well. But that will take time. This is something I want to do right now."

Aura unleashed her power then without a word. She disappeared from the castle, and brought herself to the foot of the seaside village.

No one had actually witnessed her miraculous arrival. Not that she would have minded if they did. Theoretically, she wasn't in the village though. And despite her vantage point, she could see already that the town really wasn't in good shape. There were houses that were actually collapsed. Just heaps of wood where they once stood.

'How terrible…' she thought to herself. 'The Insectors attacked only to lure the Spider Riders away. There was no need to go this far.'

She soon spotted a large makeshift tent. Aura could hear voices from within. She realized it must have been where some of the villagers were staying. She thought of coming inside, but wanted to proceed cautiously, in order not to scare them.

"Hello!" she called.

"Who's there?!" a gruff voice answered her from within.

"Be quiet," she heard someone else say. "Now look what you've done."

"I mean you no harm," Aura said. "I… am Spirit Oracle." Did word of her appearance reach all the way to this village? She didn't really know. But either way, she was Spirit Oracle. She thought that the villagers would be more willing to let her in if they knew it was her, rather than the girl named Aura.

"Spirit Oracle?" There were confused cries within the tent. Finally, it opened, and one small boy crawled out. He was bandaged all over on his arms and legs. Aura wondered if he was crawling because it was difficult for him to walk.

"Please help us…" the boy said.

"That's what I'm here for," Aura replied. "Please, stay still if you can."

The boy complied. Aura took that chance to start healing his wounds. As she did this, some villagers poked their heads out curiously from the tent. Many had actually stepped outside by the time she was done, at least those who were capable of moving. Some parents carried injured children in their arms.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" The boy seemed overwhelmed with delight. He stood up like it was no trouble. "Mommy! Mommy! I'm all better!"

"This is a miracle!" a woman, seemingly his mother exclaimed. "Spirit Oracle has really descended upon us in our darkest hour."

"Please! Heal my husband next!" A woman cried.

"My daughter too!" One man pleaded.

"Don't worry. I will."

Aura started with those whose injuries seemed the most severe. Those who couldn't even leave the tent and walk on their own. As she worked, other people started coming out from the houses which remained standing. Some with injuries of their own, others who merely wanted to see her, and thank her for all she was doing. Aura had no problem indulging them as well.

"You saved us!"

"Thank you!"

"Please protect us from now on. Don't let the Insectors ever hurt us again."

"We'll do all we can to protect you, my Spider Riders and I," Aura answered. She didn't think the Insectors would bother this remote village again, not any time soon at least. How wrong she was.

It was the worst possible timing. Insectors soldiers approached from the distance. And among them, she recognized one particular Insector.

"Roanin…"

Aura could see panic spreading already among the villagers.

"Get inside," she said. "They're here for me. I won't let them hurt anyone else."

The Insector troops were moving in closer by the minute.

'I may be able to reason with Roanin,' she thought to herself. She could try and lure the soldiers away, but where to? She was cornered, and moving further into the village would put the people who lived there at risk. 'Was I possibly able to reach him? He didn't have to, but he let us go back then.' Despite all he'd said, his declaration of loyalty to Mantid, threats to kill them, he'd definitely let them leave. He wasn't a bad person, Aura thought. A troubled, angry person, but not a bad one.

"Please, leave this village alone! Roanin!" she called out to him desperately.

He didn't say anything in reply, but glared at her intently.

"Roanin! I-I'll come with you. Just call back your forces."

"Who are you to give demands to me?" He answered coldly. He turned his head away. "Capture Spirit Oracle!"

"Sector!" The warriors let out a battle cry and rushed in Aura's direction.

"No!" Aura yelled. At the very least, she couldn't let them near the tent. She had to run. Aura darted to a sandy, rocky area, away from where the houses stood. She realized too late that she'd backed herself into an even more dangerous corner. The entire town was built at a high elevation. If she were to step back from where she stood then, she would fall into the sea below. The Insectors closed in on her quickly, blocking her path. She could escape with her powers, of course. But if she simply disappeared, it would leave the Insectors opening to ravage the village again hunting for her. She definitely couldn't do that.

Roanin too came closer to her. However, he stayed a distance back from the soldiers under his command.

"Do not hurt her!" he ordered. "Mantid-sama asked that we bring her back alive."

"What's wrong if we hurt her a little?" one of the soldiers asked. "We don't have to kill her."

"Do as I say!" shouted Roanin.

"Come on now. When do we get another chance like this?" The same Insector who'd made the request wasn't taking no for an answer. He lunged at Aura with his knife.

Aura stepped back. Not far back enough to fall. Or so she thought. The rock underneath her started to crumble, the ground more fragile than it seemed. Aura fell backwards, a few of the Insectors who were close plunging alongside her, and countless hard rocks.

'This is fine,' she thought to herself. She saw as she was falling, battered by the weight of the rocks, Roanin leapt off the edge towards her. She smiled.

* * *

Aura could hear gentle waves crashing into the shore. She opened her eyes suddenly.

"Roanin…" The Insector was the first thing she saw. Aura quickly realized he was holding her in his arms. He also looked soaking wet, his hair and clothing clinging to his skin. Of course, she was also wet. They'd fallen into the water after all.

"You saved me…" Aura mumbled. Her voice came out weaker than she'd intended.

"Then that makes us even," Roanin answered. "Which was not my motivation. I was ordered to take you alive, and was not about to fail. In any case, we are a short distance away from the village now. We will likely not be bothered by anyone else, Insector or human."

"That's right… what happened to the village?" Aura had been distracted enough that she hadn't even considered that yet. Some of the Insectors had fallen. Sadly, they could be dead. But others remained in the village. Did they hurt the people there? That was exactly what she'd been trying to prevent.

"That is none of my concern," Roanin answered.

"But… the Insectors-" She was forcibly stopped mid sentence, as she broke into a weak cough. She really didn't feel well.

Roanin flinched, seemingly not expecting that. He appeared almost concerned.

"I don't see why they would stay in that pathetic village longer than necessary," Roanin said. "I imagine they would continue searching for you down here. Which, as I said, does not matter. They will not find you."

'He really is trying to protect me,' Aura thought to herself. It was comforting to know, although she felt she didn't really need protection. Of course, her body was weak now. That was one problem with taking on a human body. It gave her vulnerabilities she never had before. All humans… Insectors too had such weaknesses. She saw firsthand, with the injuries many of the villagers she tended to suffered. They were actually very fortunate to have avoided any casualties, although she was sure some of the wounded weren't going to make it much longer if she hadn't helped them. Aura certainly didn't regret her choice to 'become' human. She was learning more about what it was like than she'd ever expected.

She put a hand to her forehead. It felt hot to the touch. This was what humans called a fever? Then, in that case, it would go away if she got enough rest. That's how it worked with humans, who couldn't miraculously cure themselves.

"I need to get back to Arachna…" Aura spoke. "If you'd like, Roanin, I can bring you with me."

"Me?"

"Yes," Aura said. "You see… the Spider Riders and I were talking, just a little. We want to try and help your people bring back sunlight. Maybe, if you came and talked to them-"

"Were you not the one who told me that was impossible, without the aid of the Oracle Keys?" Roanin interrupted her mid-sentence. He seemed irritated, certainly in disbelief.

"That's true," Aura replied. "Maybe, we'll find the Oracle Keys then."

"That would be nearly impossible!" Roanin answered. "And even if we could somehow locate all four of them, there is not a chance your Spider Riders would willingly use them to assist their sworn enemies."

"But… we wouldn't be enemies anymore," Aura said. "If your people had sunlight again, how many Insectors would still be willing to fight?"

"You make it sound far too simple," said Roanin.

"Roanin… there's still a lot of things I don't understand. But I feel like, maybe… some things are that simple. A miracle can change a lot."

"I suppose you can say that, as one capable of creating great miracles," he answered. "Or great despair."

"Despair?" She echoed his last word with worry.

"I can not take you back to Arachna," Roanin said. He clenched his fist. "I will take you to Mantid, as instructed. I have waited long enough."

Aura was about to protest. But she didn't. Of course she didn't want to go back. But she knew, as did he, that he couldn't simply take her there willingly. Besides, Aura wanted to continue trusting him. Maybe, that he did protect her, was another miracle in itself.

"Have you nothing to say?" Her silence confused him. Roanin reached into a pouch that he had been wearing. He pulled out a needle, which was filled with some sort of blue-colored liquid.

Aura gasped.

"This is what was used to render you immobile and helpless," Roanin said. "But looking at the state you're in now, I see no need to use it." He threw the needle aside. It shattered as it hit the rocks, the substance inside spilling out.

"You won't use it?" Aura questioned. She was relieved, but also very satisfied. For a moment, she almost felt it was wrong to trust him.

"What a ridiculous question to ask now," Roanin replied. "I could not, even if I wanted to. And no, I don't have another. Still, this changes nothing."

"What do you mean?" Aura asked, curiously.

"Twice, I have spared your life already." He looked away from her. "I could have finished you off when you were a prisoner in Mantid's castle. I could have drowned you right now. I would have singlehandedly become a savior to the Insector people, as the man who slayed Spirit Oracle. Yet I can't do that. Rather, I have become a shame. Bringing you to Mantid, allowing him to have his way with you, is all I can do as recompense."

"That's-" It wasn't that Aura had any idea what she was going to say anyway. But she broke out into another fit of coughing.

"You would be wise not to push yourself. Be quiet!" Roanin instructed. He was already holding Aura, so he was easily able to lift her as he stood up from the ground.

"Right…" Aura mumbled. Maybe it was because she was tired, but Aura couldn't help but feel strangely comfortable being carried by Roanin. She leaned her head onto his chest. It was rather warm. Insectors had cold bodies, she thought. Maybe it was just the fever after all. But she really did feel safe and content.

Roanin began to walk across the rocky ground. It was a bit of a bumpy ride, as he stumbled around the hard rocks.

"Are we really going to the Insector lands on foot?" Aura asked. She had already forgotten about his orders to stay quiet. Aura knew the Insectors had all sorts of flying machines, such as the hovering platform she'd rode on the other day. This was because the forest which separated their lands from Arachna was poisonous. Though the poison had a worse effect on humans than Insectors, it was still safer and more convenient to go over it than through it. Most likely, Roanin had taken one of his transports out to Arachna in the first place, and could easily call for it.

"For now," Roanin replied. "As a captive, I don't believe you have any right to question me."

"Am I really a captive?" Aura asked. Whether or not he'd remembered, she hadn't forgotten she could leave at any time, and return to Arachna.

"That's also for me to decide," he answered. Not exactly a straight answer.

"Alright," Aura said. She liked that answer.

Roanin looked down, studying her face, before looking ahead of him again. He continued looking forward, as they made their way past the shore, and to a path better suited for walking.

Aura caught sight of someone in the distance. There were two of them, actually. They were coming closer.


	9. A Love Triangle… or Polygon

Ch- 9- A Love Triangle… or Polygon?

"I hope it isn't more Insectors," Aqune said. Especially if one of them were Mantid. But when she thought of it, as far as she knew, Mantid was always too weak to leave the castle. But in the past, it was possible he was stronger

"If it was, what damage could they do at this point?" Buguese replied. "Especially only two. The Spider Riders would make a far greater threat."

"They wouldn't hurt Aura," Aqune said. "I'm sure that would be the better alternative. And Aura would defend Roanin, I'm sure."

"Foolishly," Buguese replied. He couldn't deny that she was right. But defending an enemy who could kill you at any moment was something he wouldn't risk. He couldn't help but imagine Aqune in Aura's place. He knew Aqune would react the same. And he absolutely did not want to see Aqune hurt. The fact that Roanin was much like Buguese concerned him more than comforted him. Buguese was his one biggest critic of the things he had done during the war, in order to achieve the end he thought was right. That very much included hurting those he cared about. Hurting Aqune. Yet right now, he was reading a story out loud to her as she snuggled close, was talking with her, laughing as if they were friends. He didn't know how it came to this, but he felt it should never have happened.

"It isn't foolish," Aqune answered. "I think, in the end, he'll do what's right. Just like you did." Aqune thought fondly of the day Buguese freed her from Mantid's control. It touched her more than she'd even expected. She always wanted to believe Buguese was someone she could call an ally. Someone who really did care about her.

* * *

Aura could feel it as Roanin tensed up. Quite literally, as his grip on her tightened. She, however, was only worried for an instant. She began to react to the arriving party's presence as they got closer. They were two Spider Riders.

Roanin stayed still, waiting for their approach. Soon, the two were in clear view. It was Trigger and the Hero Brade.

"I thought I saw an Insector up ahead," Brade was the first to speak. "But this is unexpected."

"You again." Roanin scowled at Trigger.

"Yeah, it's me!" Trigger answered, sounding a bit insulted. "What's going on?! What in the world do you think you're doing with Aura?!"

"I… Trigger… I'm fine…" Aura stuttered. Of course she didn't mind seeing him, but it didn't make her any less surprised.

"We didn't expect you to poof away like that," Trigger said, glancing skeptically between Aura, Roanin and Brade. "We were coming to see if we could help out too. Well, looks like that was a good idea." He held out his manacled arm. "Oracle's Power!"

Roanin growled, seeing his opponent getting ready for attack. He gently put Aura down, but still held her close to him with one arm. With the other, he reached for his sword.

"Oh my," Brade said. "I guess there's going to be a battle today after all."

"No!" Aura shouted. Or, squeaked really. She hadn't the voice to yell as loudly as she wanted.

"Huh? Why not?" Trigger asked. He had his pike aimed threateningly at the Insector. "I thought that guy might come after you again, and it looks like I was right."

"That's not true," Aura said. She broke out coughing afterwards, which earned her looks of concern from all three men.

"Are you okay?" Trigger asked.

"Yes," replied Aura. "Thank you for worrying. But I'll be fine."

"That's good," he replied, though he didn't look exactly convinced.

"What I wanted to tell you was… well, what you said isn't completely true. I was attacked, but… Roanin saved my life. He hasn't done anything yet besides protect me. So please don't fight him. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"I don't believe it," Trigger said.

"You would be right not to believe, because I did no such thing," Roanin answered in annoyance. "Now you will either get out of my way, Spider Riders, or I'll fight my way through."

"I don't see the point in lying now," Brade spoke up.

"Lying?" Trigger asked. He looked to Brade, waiting for an explanation.

"Look at it this way," Brade replied. "Is there any reason to believe the all-knowing Spirit Oracle is wrong about what she saw?"

"Well… no," Trigger answered. "But I still don't like that guy!"

"Well the feeling is mutual!" Roanin answered. Neither he nor Trigger let go of their weapons.

"Thank you, Hero Brade," Aura spoke up. Her voice sounded even weaker. "What you said was correct."

"You should go back to Arachna Castle and rest," Brade replied. "You seem to have quite a fever."

"That's what I wanted," said Aura. "But, Roanin… won't you please come with me?"

"Absolutely not!" he answered. "I told you that much already."

"It may be a wise idea," Brade said.

"Why is that?" Trigger asked. He didn't seem too happy about it.

"An Insector who betrayed Mantid and protected Spirit Oracle won't be welcomed back so simply," Brade said. "And Mantid has spies everywhere. I'd bet that he knows exactly what happened, even if this Insector himself wants to deny it."

"So you're saying, for his protection?" Trigger asked.

"I have no need for the aid of Spider Riders!" Roanin shouted. He released his hold on Aura, placing both hands on the hilt of his sword. He moved in closer to Trigger. "Even if you take her, I will not come to Arachna Castle!"

Trigger looked over to Aura, before focusing back on Roanin.

"You know, Aura really wants to help you," he said. "We were willing to help too."

"Nothing can help us but collecting the four Oracle Keys!" Roanin replied in annoyance.

"Then maybe we'll find the Keys…" Trigger said. "Whatever they are." His face was red with embarrassment.

"Yes, why don't we find the Oracle Keys?" Brade suggested.

"Can anyone tell me what these Oracle Key things are?" Trigger questioned.

"Four powerful objects, which give the bearer infinite power when together," Brade answered. "Whatever their owner wishes can come true. The Oracle Keys can be used for great evil, or for great good. It all depends on who possesses them."

"Yes," Aura said. "It's my fault that they exist in the first place. But if we're able to collect them again, I promise I can restore the Insector lands, and make sure no one is ever able to use my power to do something terrible again."

"Then it's settled," Brade said.

"Umm… okay," Trigger said. "Well, I think it will be alright."

"That would still require my consent, which you will not have," Roanin replied. "Even if you managed to collect the Keys, why should I trust that you would use them for such an altruistic purpose? You could do anything you desired. Perhaps, wipe out the entire Insector race for good."

"We would never!" Aura insisted.

"Now don't look for excuses," Brade said. "Besides, when a beautiful girl asks for you to come with her, what man could refuse?"

Roanin reeled back. He tried to object, but no words could come out. He appeared to have been rendered speechless.

"I'm sorry to say, but I think Trigger here saw this particular lady first. It's something of a love triangle we have. And here I am, most disappointed I don't even have a standing in it."

Now Trigger too was completely flustered.

"Brade, what does that have to do with anything?!" he asked

"Don't worry, I can find someone else," Brade replied.

Aura had no idea what to think hearing any of this. Brade liked to tease, she knew. And he liked cute girls. She supposed she hadn't thought of herself as a cute girl. She still wasn't _really_ human, even if she'd tried to be. But she had wondered before about whether Trigger really liked her that way. A thought she'd tried to push back. And she liked him too, of course. At least in the broadest sense of the word. She was even growing very attached to Roanin, though she hadn't wondered at all of the possibility that he could see her in _that_ way. But…Trigger or Roanin or Brade, it didn't matter. She was still the Oracle.

"All of this is absolutely ridiculous!" Roanin declared.

Brade narrowed his eyes at him. "Complicated maybe, but you're still going to come with us." To Aura's surprise, Brade ran towards Roanin and whacked him in the back of the head with the staff he carried in his untransformed state. The unsuspecting Insector fell to the floor in a heap, unconscious.

"What did you do?" Aura asked, looking horrified.

"Eh, serves him right," Trigger said.

"He'll be fine," Brade said. "If not, you could heal him. But Insectors are pretty durable, and he didn't want to be reasoned with. I hope we can talk with him in a more civilized manner in the castle."

"A-Alright," Aura said.

"Of course, he was carrying Aura before," Brade pointed out. "It wouldn't be fair to make her walk back. Trigger, you do it."

"Wait…" Trigger said. His face had only just turned a natural color after Brade's last comment. "She doesn't have to walk. Can't she just go back to Arachna Castle the same way she left?"

"Yeah, I can," said Aura. "Besides, who's going to carry Roanin?"

"A spider would do just fine," Brade replied.

"Well… I don't really mind," Trigger said. "Just… I never carried a person before. I got a little nervous thinking about it."

Yet, he went up to Aura, and awkwardly lifted her into his arms. He'd definitely built some muscle from all his training, at least.

"Umm…" Aura was dumbfounded. She didn't mind though. Not at all. She wasn't going to tell him _not_ to carry her. But it very much took her by surprise.

It didn't matter though. Trigger put her down in a moment. She quickly realized that embarrassment was not the reason.

"Aura, stay back," he said.

There were Insectors approaching. They may have been the remainder of those who attacked the seaside village, although Aura wasn't completely certain. The coloring was correct, but most Insectors looked too much alike to really tell them apart.

"We're not gonna let you near Aura!" Trigger declared. Then, he turned back to his comrade. "Are you ready, Brade?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Brade replied. "Oracle's Faith!" He quickly transformed as well, and called out Dagger.

"Sector!" The Insectors were a small group, but they rushed in against the two Riders anyway. Aura was sure that the Riders would be able to win. But she still felt nervous. It was natural for her.

The battle was indeed one-sided. Trigger had become very strong, and Brade was a legend for a reason. Soon the Insectors lay twitching and defeated, and the two Riders turned around to face their Oracle once again.

"Well then, I suppose we should go now before Mantid sends over any more," Brade suggested.

"You mean, walking or…" Trigger was embarrassed to even bring that up again. Despite already carrying Aura for a moment earlier.

"We're not going to walk," Aura said. It would probably be safe, but there was no point in taking the risk of unnecessary danger.

"Oh, okay," Trigger replied, this time sounding half disappointed. "I mean, yeah, good idea."

"If you're going to use your powers, just don't forget to bring back your hostage… I mean suitor," Brade said, laughing to himself.

"He's not a hostage, or a suitor," Aura corrected. "Just a friend. Of course I wouldn't leave him." She gazed down at Roanin's figure, hoping he really was okay. But it seemed alright. "Well… let's go back then." Just like the time in the Insector lands before, she took everyone around her back. They appeared again at Arachna Castle.

Unsurprisingly, the guards outside quickly took notice of an Insector atop Dagger's back.

"What happened?!" one of them asked, his hand grasping the hilt of his holstered sword.

"Oh, you don't have to worry," Brade answered. "He's just a guest of Aura's. We'll take care of him."

"A guest?" He didn't seem convinced, and neither were the other guards, going by their confused stares.

"The harder part will come explaining this to the other Spider Riders. Especially Mantle," Trigger commented nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Aura. She sat down on Darkness' back. The two spiders rode in through the large doors unhindered.

Soon after they'd gotten inside, Roanin regained consciousness. He seemed a bit disoriented. It probably didn't help that he was on top of a spider.

"Roanin… are you alright?" Aura got up and moved closer to him.

"Yes," he said, though he was rubbing the top of his head, squinting from the pain.

"I'm sorry," Aura said. "I didn't know Brade was going to do that to you."

Trigger got up too, and stood by Aura's side. He was watching Roanin closely.

"Where is this?" Roanin asked. He was too confused to be angry yet.

"Arachna Castle," Aura replied.

"What?!" He sprung up from Dagger's back. "Why?!"

"Because… well… I wanted you to come," Aura answered. Thinking about it now, it did sort of seem like a kidnapping. Even if they had believed it was for the best.

"You have brought an enemy into your stronghold," Roanin replied. "You Spider Riders are more foolish than I thought."

"I don't see any enemies," Aura replied. "I don't have any enemies," she corrected herself. "But you're certainly a friend."

"A friend?" Just saying the words made him cringe.

"You know, it's not like we want you here either," Trigger said. "But Aura does, and you probably shouldn't go back to Mantid now."

"Is that so?" Roanin replied.

Naturally, the noise they were generating lured others into the room. First came Therma and Mantle.

"Isn't that-" Therma's mouth hung open.

"Of all Insectors, one of the Big Four got in?!" Mantle exclaimed. "Man, the guards are really slacking."

"No, don't blame them," Aura said. "Actually, I invited Roanin here."

"Why would you do that?!" Mantle asked, exasperated.

"You do not need to talk about me as if I can't hear you," Roanin said.

"I can say whatever I want about Insectors," Mantle argued. "And believe me, I've been pretty generous so far."

"Stop!" Aura said. She stood in front of Roanin protectively. But she burst out coughing. She actually felt a bit faint.

"Aura!" Roanin yelled. He put a hand behind her back to support her.

"Thank you," Aura replied. She realized she'd probably been pushing herself.

"He really is your guest?" Therma asked in disbelief.

"Yes," said Aura.

When Diamond and Prince Arachna also made it into the room, Diamond immediately taking up a protective stance to guard the prince, it was obvious that everything needed to be explained from the beginning.

"You guys, we met this Insector… Roanin, his name was, when Therma, Mantle and I went to rescue Aura," Trigger said. "I thought that he hurt her, and I ended up fighting him. I got pretty banged up." He laughed nervously. "But when all three of us fought together, I was able to win. But Aura stopped me from hurting him. Then I ran into him again just now, not far from the village where Aura went out to help. Apparently, he saved her from the Insectors. The other Insectors, I mean. It's weird, I know, but they do seem kinda close. If he's going to protect Aura, I'm cool with him then."

Roanin was staring at all the Riders around him. He seemed to be completely overwhelmed.

"Yes," he said. "I did protect Aura."

"So you finally admitted it," Brade said, amused.

"I protected her before, but…" he paused, and started to silently seethe.

"The truth is, I had a proposal in mind for you," Brade spoke. "Now that we've gotten that part out of the way, I'd like to offer you a position as Aura's personal bodyguard."

"What do you mean?" Trigger asked. "Don't we already protect her as Spider Riders?"

"Yes," Brade said. "But it's clear Mantid has gotten persistent now. If we're forced to split up again, in order to protect the citizens of Arachna Kingdom, Aura would then be left alone. That is where Roanin comes in. He too is a powerful warrior. And he certainly seems fond of her."

"A bodyguard?" Roanin wondered. "You wish to employ me?"

"Oh, you wouldn't get paid for it," Brade said. "But you will get to live here for as long as you need, until things get worked out over in your world."

"I'd like that," Aura said. She smiled to him.

Roanin immediately flinched.

"Then… perhaps."

"We may need to split up again," said Aura. "If we're going to search for the Oracle Keys."

"Right, those things!" Trigger replied. "I almost forgot. I still don't really get what they're supposed to be, though. But they seem pretty cool."

"We'll tell you all about them," Therma offered.

"Hero Brade," Arachna chimed in. "As prince, I think I should be the one to decide if any random stranger can live here, especially an Insector. Though, in this case, I don't particularly mind. So, Roanin, do I take it you accept?"

"It's clear that I don't have another choice in the matter," he replied. "Yes, I will serve as a bodyguard for Aura. But only for Aura. I will not have the lives of the entire Spider Rider army resting on me."

"Nor would we expect that," Arachna said. "Then, I guess it's settled."

"Welcome to the team," Aura said. She took his hand in hers.

"Now, the first thing you should do is help her to bed," said Brade. "Aura needs her rest. But that does not give you permission to share a room with her."

"No one asked for that!" Roanin shouted.

Aura laughed. This all sounded great to her. She knew now, she'd been able to reach Roanin's heart after all. And at last, with his help, the Spider Riders were going to find the Oracle Keys and save the Insector world once and for all.


	10. Search for the Keys

Ch 10- Search for the Keys

"I was right," Aqune said. She felt relieved by the way things had turned out.

"You are always right, my dear," Buguese replied.

Aqune blushed. It was rare to get an actual compliment from Buguese.

"I'd like to know how Roanin feels a little more," she added. "He still seems so distant, yet he changed his mind." The journal was naturally written in its author's perspective. That was, Spirit Oracle's. She could guess how others might have been feeling, but she couldn't read their minds. Or maybe she could, but she obviously didn't.

"Conflicted, I'm sure," Buguese replied. At least that was his own experience. Buguese wasn't sure himself exactly when or how he came to care about Aqune. It wasn't the day he took her in from the forest. That much he was certain of. He might have felt sympathy for her there, but more than anything, he saw her potential as a tool for Mantid. But there came a time he caught himself watching her frequently. From far off, of course, in hopes that others didn't notice, especially her. And when he realized he came to desire her as a woman, he did his best to try and conceal that even from himself. Which was rather difficult. Did Roanin actually have feelings for Aura? Buguese wasn't as certain about that as Brade was. But he did have some sort of interest in her which was likely painful just to acknowledge to himself.

"Hmmm… I'm sure he is," Aqune replied. She changed the subject then. "Buguese, I'd like to read again for a while."

"Go ahead," he replied. Buguese handed the journal over to her. "We seem to be nearing the end." Maybe not nearing. There were still a considerable number of pages left. But they'd gotten past the halfway point a while ago. The two had been reading for quite a long time. It was a good thing there were no more pressing matters on this day.

* * *

Aura was feeling much better in a few days time. She'd made sure she was. The mission to take the Oracle Keys was a really important one, requiring the utmost physical and mental preparation. She didn't doubt Mantid might try and stop them. He was searching for the Oracle Keys as it was, though fortunately had no reliable means to find any. And as Brade pointed out, Mantid did have spies everywhere. They didn't see any Insectors when they discussed the idea of finding the Keys (Roanin non-withstanding) but that didn't mean a tiny messenger wasn't hovering in the distance, or a dung beetle-type lurking in the ground.

When she left her room that morning, she saw Roanin standing by the doorway. Yes, he'd been there basically every time she went outside, for a meal or the like, but she still hadn't gotten used to it.

"You don't have to stand here all the time," she said.

"It gives me something to do with my time," Roanin replied. "There is no sense wasting it on the impractical."

"I suppose," Aura said. It wasn't as if she minded anyway.

"You look better today," Roanin commented. It was true that her face was less pale than it had been. "How do you feel?"

"Great," she said. "I was able to get plenty of rest."

"But you could have healed yourself, could you not?" Roanin questioned.

"Yes," she said. "If it were serious I would have done so. Not everything needs to be changed miraculously."

"But we need to find the Keys as soon as possible," Roanin replied. "Every day spent away from my land, I wonder what's become of it."

"We will find them," Aura answered. She could sympathize, as she worried about the Insector land too. "I did more than just rest and recover myself. I also located all four Keys, so I know exactly where they are. Let's go meet with the others."

The Spider Riders all gathered in the meeting room. Even though only six Spider Riders of this current generation remained, Aura was confident in the abilities of all of them. No one was flawless, but this group had the strength and determination to make up for their lack of numbers. Plus, there was also Roanin. And she was there to help them as well. She always aided the Spider Riders throughout history, but never from the same plane as them.

"Aura, I was getting worried about you," Trigger said. "It's good to see you're back."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry. My life wasn't in any danger."

"Well, I'm glad either way," Trigger replied. "Uh… anyway, about the Oracle Keys. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes," said Aura. She thought it was cute how he jumped to that subject. She knew Trigger was an explorer at heart. Searching the world for ancient artifacts was definitely something that would appeal to him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Well, the closest one is in an underground temple, not far from the castle town," Aura replied. "The temple has been abandoned, but the entrance is sealed off. Meaning, it may be difficult to get in."

"Not too difficult for a Spider Rider," Trigger replied, confidently.

"No, it won't be," Aura agreed. "I've decided that Therma and Mantle should go after that particular Key."

"Sure," Therma said. "Just give us the directions."

"I can do that, but I planned to just send you both there," said Aura.

"I'll go," Mantle spoke. "But even if we get the Keys, I'm still skeptical about using them on Insectors. We should hide them."

"We are not going to use them as a weapon against you!" Roanin replied, annoyed.

"Mantle, look at it this way," said Arachna. "What use would we have for the Keys? I personally think it's best to offer them to someone who needs their help."

He growled at Roanin and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. If you think it's best, and even Spirit Oracle does, I'll go along with it."

"Good," said Therma. "If we run into any Insectors, it would be great to have your back."

"Where's the next one?" Trigger asked.

"It's very far away," Aura said. "The Key is being kept by the royal family on the neutral continent of Maya."

"Cool! I want to go," Trigger replied.

"Then it may require some negotiations to acquire," Diamond spoke.

"You're right," Aura replied. "I'm sorry, Trigger. For this particular Key, I'm sending Prince Arachna and Diamond to claim it."

"Trigger, Maya has stayed out of the conflict with the Insectors for years," Arachna explained. "They have a dislike for the Spider Riders, for continuing to promote war. Or at least they did years ago. We haven't exactly kept in contact with them."

"I guess it's better if you go," Trigger said. "You're a prince. And Diamond is the head of the royal guard."

"That was my thought," Aura replied. "However, since Maya is very far away, I can't expect you to travel back on your own." She walked over to where Arachna sat on his throne, and Diamond stood to the side. She held her hand over Diamond's manacle.

"What did you do?" Diamond asked.

"I've enhanced the communication system on your manacle," Aura replied. "It will reach a broader range. Once you find the Key, I want you to send a message to Trigger, who will be with me. Then, I'll send the both of you back to Arachna Castle."

"Understood," Diamond replied. She bowed her head.

"So, where are we going?" Trigger asked.

"We get to visit another country as well, Trigger," Aura answered, knowing he would be pleased. "It's called Nuuma."

"Awesome!" Trigger exclaimed. "I wonder what it's like. Are there lots of different countries in the Inner World?"

"Actually, you've already been to two of them," Brade said.

"Two?" He looked confused.

"The Insector empire," Roanin answered.

"Oh," Trigger said. "I didn't think about that."

"It may be attached to the same land mass as Arachna, but we are a nation of our own," Roanin explained.

"Well," Aura said. "That's where the two of us will be going, and Roanin as well."

"Eh," Trigger looked disappointed. "Why do you need a bodyguard if I'm going? I don't think Insectors would even be able to get there if it's so far away."

"The bigger question is why you need to come," Roanin replied. "We aren't going sightseeing, like you seem to think. On the off chance that Aura and I do run into trouble, you will only slow us down."

The two glared at each other, much to the amusement of Brade.

"You've really got your work cut out for you, Aura," he said.

"Umm… I'll be fine," Aura replied. She didn't want the two of them fighting, though. Then there might actually be serious problems. But she did have the confidence to believe they'd both be practical when it came down to it.

"Well… that covers everyone but the Hero Brade," Trigger commented. "Where are you sending him?"

"Actually, this may be the most dangerous Key to get," Aura replied. "Brade, that's why I chose you to find it. With your magic, I believe you can manage better than the rest of us."

"Oh?" He looked curious. "Where is this Key?"

"It's located in the Forest of Bewilderment," Aura replied. "That was where it fell years ago, and no one has managed to find it since."

"What's so dangerous about that place?" Trigger asked.

"Any human or spider who enters becomes disoriented, and can never find their way out," Brade answered. "It is an exceptionally dangerous place."

"Then how come you're sending him there alone?" Therma asked.

"Because for me it would be no trouble," Brade replied. "But the risk is too much for any of you." He paused. "Although, it would be no trouble for an Insector."

"But I am with Aura," Roanin pointed out.

"Yes," Brade replied. "I'm fine with this arrangement."

"Good," said Aura. "Then it's settled." She clasped her hands together. "Before we go, I wish the best of luck to all of you."

"We won't let you down," Therma said.

Mantle nodded in agreement.

"I will let you know as soon as we have the Key," said Diamond.

"Then we'll regroup here, and finally give the power of these Oracle Keys a try," Arachna said.

"Thank you," Aura replied. Could restoring the Insector's sunlight actually stop the war? Maybe not right away. Mantid still remained. But it would be a start. Thinking of Mantid troubled her. He was a failure, but still, he was once a warrior who fought for her. A hero of the Inner World. She had trouble holding any ill feelings against him. She wondered how he would react if this plan was a success. And what could be done about him. Maybe… just maybe there was one solution.

"Well, I'm ready," Trigger said.

"Then let's begin," Aura replied. A bright glow came around her, which continued to consume each of the Riders and Roanin. When it cleared, the room was empty.

* * *

"So this is Nuuma?" Trigger glanced around curiously. "It doesn't look too different than Arachna."

"It isn't very different," Aura replied. "Both kingdoms have a beautiful castle town as their centerpiece and many smaller villages spread across the continent. The Nuumans and Arachnans are allies, but because of the distance apart, communication between the nations is minimal."

"So they might not know who you really are," Trigger said.

"I don't think they will," replied Aura. "And they certainly won't know why an Insector is travelling with us."

"Then why did you even bother bringing him?" Trigger asked.

"Roanin can still be of help, as long as no one knows he's an Insector," Aura replied, before Roanin could say anything to argue.

Instantly, she made Roanin wear a black hooded cloak.

"Isn't this rather conspicuous?" he questioned.

"It will hide your antennae," Aura said. "Besides, travelers often dress in cloaks." She then made one appear on herself and Trigger as well, albeit with the hoods pulled down.

"I guess this is alright," Trigger said.

"Well, let's head to the castle," Aura replied.

They began to walk through the town without being questioned. The two men walked on either side of Aura, making sure no one came near her. Finally, they made it to the castle gates. Guards stood before it.

"We're here to see the queen," Aura spoke. She knew the key was directly within the castle. It was likely kept there as a sacred artifact, so they would only be able to have it at the discretion of Nuuma's ruler, currently, Queen Bright.

"And who might you be?" asked a guard. "The queen doesn't accept an audience with just anyone."

"This young man here is a Spider Rider," Aura said, holding her arm out towards Trigger.

"Uh… yeah, I am," Trigger said. "See?" He lifted his arm, allowing the sleeve of the cloak to slide down and revealed his manacle.

"A Spider Rider?" He looked to the other guards worriedly. "Is there some sort of threat?"

"No," Trigger answered, looking to Aura.

"It isn't an immediate threat," Aura said. "But the matter is pressing. It concerns the Oracle Keys."

"I see," the guard said, looking serious. "Please, come and wait inside. It is up to the queen whether she wants to speak to you. But we will pass on your request."

"Thank you," Aura replied.

Soon, she stood in waiting room along with Trigger and Roanin.

"I hate to say this, but it is a good thing you're a Spider Rider," said Roanin. "I doubt they would have let us in otherwise."

"Not if they saw you, that's for sure," Trigger replied.

They all turned silent then, when the guard from earlier came back inside.

"Come with me," he said. "Her Majesty has agreed to talk."

Aura was relieved. She followed the guard to a larger room. There, not only the queen waited, but the Oracle Key as well, in a glass case at the back of the room.

"Which of you is the Spider Rider?" Queen Bright asked, without waiting a beat.

"I am," Trigger replied.

The queen walked closer, studying him. "I heard nothing of a boat arriving on shore from Arachna," she said. "I can't imagine you crossed an ocean on the back of your spider."

"No, of course not," Trigger answered nervously.

"Then where did you come from?"

"Arachna," Trigger answered. "Really."

"When our kingdom was attacked many years ago by Insectors, they came from the sky," the queen replied. "It was an attack which thoroughly caught us off guard. You are not an Insector. Not from the looks of it. But this man is."

She pointed to Roanin.

"Yes, I am an Insector." Roanin removed the hood. Of course, his unusual skin complexion was something not seen on humans. The guards must have taken notice.

"You don't need to afraid," Aura said. "I brought him with me because this matter concerns the Insectors. And because he is my personal bodyguard. Both he and the Spider Rider with me were transported to Nuuma with the help of my powers."

The queen seemed tense. "And who might you be?"

"I am called Aura on this world," she replied. "But my true identity is Spirit Oracle."

"Spirit Oracle." She stared at Aura, but didn't waver at all. "That is very hard to believe. But it is true that no one has seen what Spirit Oracle truly looks like. It is also true that only one as great as Spirit Oracle could rally a Spider Rider and Insector together for a particular cause. That is why I answered your request for an audience in the first place. To understand why two mortal enemies would be travelling together."

"It's all true," Trigger said.

"So you say. Assuming that I do believe you," the queen replied. "What is this great cause? Why does it concern the Oracle Key?"

"The Key will be used to restore sunlight to the Insector lands," Roanin answered. "For ages, we have lived without light, in miserable conditions."

"If the Insectors have light, that will serve as a major step in ending the war," Aura added. "Not a perfect solution, but the start we need. However, we need the power of the four Oracle Keys to make this a reality."

"A major step is not an answer," Queen Bright replied. "That being said, I can not offer you this Key."

"Huh?" Trigger replied. "Why not?"

"To me, this key is of priceless value," the Queen answered. "For years, it has been passed down through my family. It serves as a reminder of my parents, who died many years ago. And their parents before them."

"Don't you have anything else to remember them by?" Trigger asked.

"Perhaps," she answered. "But none I value as much. And this Key is important not just to me, but the entire kingdom. Travelers come just to pray in front of it. If it were a guaranteed solution to end the war then maybe I would be willing to sacrifice it. But if even you, who claims to be Spirit Oracle is not confident in the success of your plan, I will not hand it to you."

"I am confident," Aura replied. "While I said that it will not solve everything immediately, the impact will be tremendous. Roanin can attest to that."

"She is right," he said. "The reason many Insectors fight is because of our strong desire to take back what we've lost. With sunlight, reasons to fight will not be erased, but they will surely diminish."

"You know," Trigger said. "We could give the Key back to you when we're done with it. It's not like we need to keep it."

Aura flinched. She almost opened her mouth to object. But she couldn't. She hadn't told anyone of the idea she'd come up with yet to deal with Mantid. Returning the Key might not be an option.

"Yes," she answered instead. "Please lend it to us."

"Lending it…" she repeated. "In that case… I suppose."

"Yeah!" Trigger exclaimed. "We got it!"

Queen Bright turned around, and walked to the case. She removed the lid, and cautiously took the Key from within. She returned, and shakily dropped it into Trigger's hands.

"Thank you very much for this," Aura said. "We promise we'll put it to good use."

* * *

"Aura, you looked kinda worried in there," Trigger said. They were now outside the castle again. "Was there something wrong with my idea? It worked and all."

"Sort of," she said, keeping her voice low. "You see, I have a plan. I may not be able to return the Key to Nuuma after all."

"Why not?" Roanin asked.

"Because I plan to absorb the Keys back into me," she said. "In the first place, they came from my own power. I want to prevent someone like Mantid from collecting them again and using them for dark intentions."

"You told me that you split your power as a protective measure," said Roanin. "If all your power is unified again, what will stop Mantid from finding a way from harnessing it all at once?"

"Because I can send Mantid back to the surface world," Aura replied.

"Really?" Trigger said. "But then won't he mess up my world, or try to come back here?"

"Mantid wishes to return," Aura said. "He was once an Earthen just like you, Trigger. And he resents this world greatly."

"He was?" Trigger was gaping.

"Yes," Aura replied. "And even if he tried to return for some reason, I can make it so that he'll never be able to. That is the best I can do, for both the people of the Inner World and for Mantid's sake."

"Hey… my manacle," Trigger said. It started beeping, showing an incoming transmission.

"This is Diamond. We've got the Key."

"Great, so have we!" Trigger replied excitedly.

* * *

Diamond and Prince Arachna were returned to the castle. Moments later, Aura, Trigger and Roanin appeared there as well.

"You're back!" Therma said. Mantle stood behind her, holding the Oracle Key in his hand.

"I bet Brade is here too," Trigger said.

"Actually… he's not," replied Therma.

"Then, is he still in the forest?" Trigger asked with worry.

"If he is, then I'll go and find him," Roanin replied. "We are so close to having all four Oracle Keys."

"The Oracle Key isn't in the forest anymore," Aura said. She felt herself shaking. She had just tried to sense where it was, and the answer was exactly what she hoped not to find.

"Then where is it?" Roanin asked.

"In Insector lands," she replied. "As is Hero Brade."


	11. Anything Can Go Wrong

Ch 11- Anything Can Go Wrong

"I am not at all surprised," Buguese said. He could see how worried Aqune looked after the turn of events. "Of course Mantid would find out."

"But… they were so close," Aqune replied. "Had they succeeded and used the Oracle Keys, then…"

"Then everything would have turned out completely different," Buguese said. "I can't even begin to imagine what our lives may have been like with a change of this magnitude. Perhaps we would not have even been born." Though pages still remained, it was clear to him already that the plan couldn't possibly succeed. After all, the sun was still gone during his entire lifetime. And Mantid was in the Inner World. On top of all of that was the matter of Hunter Steele coming from the surface. They had established already that his grandfather likely couldn't remain in this world.

"You're right," replied Aqune. "I think everything happens for a reason. However Spirit Oracle's story ends might have been the best possible ending, no matter how grim it seems." That was what she had to convince herself at least. For whatever good might have come from it, she could sense that the reality which did result from this incident hurt Spirit Oracle deeply.

* * *

"We must go and get the last Oracle Key!" Roanin demanded. He was seething. "It doesn't matter where it is now. As an Insector, even a traitor, I should have the easiest time getting to it out of all of us."

"The Key is important and all, but what about Hero Brade?" Trigger argued. "Saving him is even more important."

"Is he even alive?" asked Therma.

"Yes," Aura replied. "He's alive. I can sense it. I can see right now exactly where he is. But Mantid is restraining him."

"If Mantid has the power to keep him captive, it's definitely going to be dangerous," Mantle said. "But that's why all of us are going to have to go."

"I agree!" Trigger replied. "When we come together, it's sure to be alright!"

"Well…" Aura wanted to agree. Of course, they had to save Brade and retrieve the Key. And the only way they had a chance at success was if they all went together. But even then, they were putting themselves in real danger. She worried for all of them. "We have no other choice," she said. "But Mantid will be expecting us. And he won't give up without a fight. I just want to be sure all of you know the risk you're going to face."

"Of course we know!" replied Trigger. "But you said so yourself. We have no other choice."

"Everyone, we should transform now," Diamond said. "We can't waste a moment."

"Got it," Mantle agreed.

Aura watched as each of the Riders transformed to their battle armor. Maybe they were still young, but they looked like an impressive team of warriors.

"Alright," Aura said. "Let's go."

The next thing they knew, they were in the dark Insector lands, in the midst of the Mantid's castle itself.

"Well this is a creepy place," Arachna commented. "No offense, Roanin."

"The castle's architecture has nothing to do with me," he replied, irritated.

"Now how long until we run into trouble?" Mantle wondered. It was a little too quiet.

"Now!" Therma said, without missing a beat. Insectors stepped in behind them.

"What kind of Insectors are those?" Trigger wondered. It wasn't a type he'd seen before.

"Doesn't matter," Diamond answered. "We've just got to beat them." She charged ahead, swinging out her blade. One of the Insectors carrying a heavy-looking mace easily parried the blow. Diamond herself barely escaped his strike of retaliation.

"Diamond, let's hold them off!" Prince Arachna called. He rushed into the group of Insectors as well, launching an attack.

Diamond cringed, as she glanced over to the prince. His attack wasn't any more effective than hers was. "Fine," she said. "The rest of you, go on! We'll catch up when we can."

"Understood!" Trigger called. He ran forward, at the head of the group. They made it safely into another corridor.

"Which way is the key?" Roanin asked.

"It's in Mantid's chamber," Aura replied. She wondered if she should have sent them directly there from the start. She hoped to give them a bit of distance, so that they weren't caught right away. But as it stood, they has been found almost immediately anyway. Well, it was too late to doubt herself.

"That's what I was afraid of," Roanin answered, breaking her out of her worried train of thought.

"Are we close?" Mantle asked.

"Not close enough," Roanin replied. "And rushing in…" He shook his head. "I suppose there isn't really another option. First, we have to head upstairs."

Just as soon as they'd reached the staircase, more Insector soldiers came from around a corner. They were the same type as before.

"Oh man!" Mantle shouted. But despite complaining, he looked excited for a fight. "Therma, think we can take them?"

"Eh?" She appeared taken aback, having seen the power of these Insectors already. "I mean… yeah! I'll give this everything I've got!"

"I sure hope so," Mantle said. He also wielded a mace-like weapon, and thrust his out at the enemy. The two heavy weapons collided with a loud crash.

"Go!" Therma called. She hopped back to get some distance, and immediately began a long-range assault.

"Right!" Trigger replied, and took off.

"Come, Aura!" Roanin said, pushing her gently up to the staircase. It was obvious she was hesitating. She appreciated his concerned gesture, and knew he was right. Aura did her best to snap out of it, and rushed up along with Trigger and Roanin.

The three didn't encounter any more groups of Insectors. All that remained in front of them was the door to Mantid's chambers. A door which opened just as they'd made it.

"So we meet again, Spirit Oracle," Mantid said, sounding scarily polite. "And the traitorous Roanin too, I see. I never imagined you would side with Spirit Oracle, whom you hated so."

"You are right in thinking it unlikely," replied Roanin. He stared at Mantid intently, leaving the room in silence for a moment. "I have despised Spirit Oracle all of my life. I savored the chance of being able to meet her personally, and get rid of her. But upon actually meeting her, I realized." He turned his gaze to her for a moment. "She is far from the person I imagined. And she has also brought me closer to saving the Insector world than you ever have. Already, we've collected three Oracle Keys."

"I'm well aware of that fact," Mantid replied. "But only three will do you no good. Not as long as I have the fourth."

"Having three Keys still gives us an advantage," Aura spoke. She could give their power to Trigger. He could transform with them, and fight against Mantid. Right now, she held the Keys. She just had to give them to him.

"Only if you can manage to use them," replied Mantid. He swung out his pincer suddenly, her as its target.

"Aura!" Roanin shouted. He moved in front of her, taking the blow. Blood spilled from the inflicted area. But that was not enough to take him down.

"Roanin, no!" Aura called. But the Insector ignored her plea. He pulled out his sword and leapt at Mantid. One of the guards who waited behind Mantid took that opportunity to strike. He stabbed Roanin from the side with his spear. It pierced right through the skin. Roanin fell to the ground in pain, coughing up even more blood.

"How dare you?!" Trigger shouted. Though Aura was only watching with horror, he wasn't going to stay still. He charged at the guard. As his opponent wasn't expecting this, he was struck with the full force of the blow, and collapsed to the ground. Trigger, however, left himself defenseless in the process. Mantid slashed at him from behind, drawing blood from him as well. He was left cringing in pain.

Aura gasped. She had just barely made it over to where Roanin lay. She put her hands over him immediately, trying to heal him.

"Don't waste… your energy," Roanin spoke. His voice was strained.

"But… you…" she looked over to Trigger, who was trying to stand up, then back at Roanin.

"Get the last Oracle Key… and save the Insector lands. All that matters to me is knowing my world is safe… and you… as well." He shut his eyes.

"Can't you save him… like you did me?" Trigger asked, as he attempted another strike. That he was already weakened didn't help. He was only thrown back to the floor.

"I…" Aura was already so shaken. She wasn't even thinking straight. She wanted to, and she wanted to heal Trigger as well. "I-I'll try…"

She was about to do so when Mantid struck down at her. He thrust her hard against the wall. The impact of the blow was enough for her to black out.

* * *

"Aura! Aura!"

The sound of her name finally brought her back to her senses.

"Aura!"

"Trigger…" she mumbled. She knew it was him. Moments later she could see him and the rest of her surroundings. She was chained against a wall. Trigger was chained as well on the other side. He was still conscious, but looked to be in very bad shape. And the Hero Brade was also in the room, bound.

"I'm truly sorry…" Brade spoke. "Now Mantid has all the Oracle Keys."

"No…" Aura could barely speak in reply. They'd failed. Terribly. Roanin was likely dead by now. And the other Spider Riders… where were they?

Mantid, of course, was also in the room. "Now, Spirit Oracle, you can witness my victory," he spoke. "If you try anything at all, I will use your own power to kill your last remaining comrades."

"Wh-what about the others?" Aura asked. She certainly didn't want to see anything happen to Trigger or Brade. She knew she was helpless. But was there any chance Arachna and the rest could come to their rescue?

"They've likely fallen victim to the newest variety of Insector soldier," Mantid replied. "Even if by some chance they survived, I could kill them right here without lifting a finger."

Aura had to know for herself. She concentrated on the presence of Therma and Mantle first. She could see them lying on the floor, puddles of blood surrounding them. Mantle's mace shattered into pieces. Therma's bow tattered. Their spiders too, barely clinging to life. A battle they likely wouldn't win.

It hurt her, yet she continued searching. This time, towards Prince Arachna and Diamond. The scene there was also unsettling. Diamond was dead for sure. She lay on top of the prince, having shielded him desperately with her own body. The prince wasn't dead, not yet. But he wasn't conscious either, and his injuries were severe. Of course, neither of their spiders survived.

Could she turn back time? Could she save every one of them? Of course she'd only done that once in history… with Trigger. Her experiment. The boy she may have found feelings for which she never wanted to have. She knew even then, restoring the dead wasn't something that should be done. Each person had to die one day. That was the way life worked. Even if she really wanted to save Roanin and the four Riders and their spiders, she wasn't sure she could. She felt nauseous. Her head spun with pain. She couldn't block the images of their bloodied, lifeless bodies.

"Now…" Mantid said. "Who should be next? How about this boy?" He walked up to Trigger. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Don't…" she mumbled weakly.

"I-I'm not going to die!" Trigger yelled. "It's alright!"

"Nothing is alright," Mantid responded. He fired a blast of lightning at Trigger. He screamed in pain. "With the power of the four Oracle Keys, I can do anything I want. And now, what I want is to break you, Spirit Oracle." The blast continued.

Aura didn't even want to look. Trigger's body was becoming burnt all over. He looked to be in tremendous pain. But she noticed something. Despite the pain, he was smiling.

"I won't lose to this…"

'I have to do something,' she thought to herself. 'I can't stop Mantid, not when he has the same power as I do. But I can save Trigger.' She focused on him. 'My experiment was a success. Trigger didn't turn out like Mantid. He became a wonderful warrior… a true hero, to both humans and Insectors. And he was happy in this world.'

She watched him smile, thinking, it would be the last time they ever met. And a tear ran down her cheek.

"Trigger…" she said. "I know you love this world, so please forgive me."

"Wh-" he was in so much pain he could barely answer.

"I'm sending you back home. Forever. Please live on, and find happiness there." Trigger didn't have the time or strength to do a thing to object. He disappeared into the light. And he was gone. His manacle was left behind on the floor.

"I'm sure he can fulfill your request," Brade said. "I'm glad that a boy like him gets the chance to live a normal life."

"You're cunning, Spirit Oracle," Mantid said, sounding angry despite complimenting her. "And you truly must have treasured him. To give that Earthen back the world where he belongs."

"Mantid," Aura replied. "I planned to send you there instead. That way, the Insectors could find peace, without the violence you instigate."

"What?!"

"When I collected the four Oracle Keys, after saving the Insector world, I was going to send you to the Outer World. But now, I can't do that. It would allow you to hurt Trigger."

"I see…" Brade said. "So that was your plan."

"Still…" Aura continued. "I will take the power of the four Keys away from you."

"How will you do that?" Mantid asked, a mocking tone to his voice.

"Because my will is not broken yet," Aura replied. "You almost succeeded. What you did to Roanin, to Therma, Mantle, Prince Arachna and Diamond nearly destroyed me from inside. When I thought Trigger would be next, I felt powerless. But then I noticed. Despite everything, he still had hope left. And that too gave me hope."

"Hope?" Mantid questioned, disgust in his voice. "That won't make any difference!" Outraged, he struck Aura with the same blast of lightning he'd used on Trigger before. She screamed, intense pain pulsing through her.

"Aura!" Brade shouted.

Then, just like Trigger, she smiled.

"This is exactly what I wanted to happen," she said. It was as she planned, but there wasn't an ounce of triumph in her voice. It was a bittersweet victory. "Your power will kill Aura, the human girl. However, I am also Spirit Oracle. The power you use was mine originally. So it fuels me."

As energy rushed through her, Aura felt euphoria mixed within the intense pain.

The Oracle Keys flew out from within Mantid's body. The power he had absorbed was lost to him as well.

"That's… impossible!" said Mantid. He grasped for the Keys, but they rushed away from him too quickly. "I don't care! I can still win!" Though his body was weakened, he hobbled towards where Brade was still chained. "Give back the power, or I will kill him next!"

"You can't," said Aura. There was a glow around her, which was beginning to consume her body, making it disappear from visibility.

Mantid threw his pincer down towards Brade. As it was about to make contact, Brade disappeared from that spot. Aura sent him out of the castle, back into Arachna.

'He'll be safe now,' she thought to herself. She knew that Brade was already "dead", his heroic willpower preserving himself in the form of a very life-like ghost. Mantid couldn't exactly kill him again. Yet she didn't want to see another Rider seemingly struck down. Not when she could do something about it.

'Prince Arachna too…' she realized. 'I don't know if he's too late to be saved. But I can take him from this castle as well. That will give him the best chance.' His body vanished too from the spot it lay.

'I can barely feel anything anymore…' Aura thought to herself. Physical senses, she meant. Her ability to sense the world around her was becoming stronger than it had been for a long time. But her sense of touch was nearly gone. Almost no sensation reached her human body. At least she wasn't in pain anymore. Her sight, her hearing, even smell and taste… they were all dissolving. Every bit of her that was human.

'I can't even hold the Oracle Keys…' she thought. The power rushing to her was overwhelming, nearly beyond her control. 'I'll scatter them once more, with the strength I have left. It seems… one can go back to Nuuma after all.' The rest, even she wasn't sure where they would land. But they would be somewhere in the Inner World.

One last idea reached her mind. There was Trigger's manacle, which remained. His spider Darkness was inside.

'I can't send a spider into the Outer World. But, the manacle… after all, it wouldn't be a bad thing if another Earthen found it one day… and became a Spider Rider.'

Darkness too was sent back to Arachna. And the manacle left the Inner World completely, for a second time.

'Forgive me, Roanin…' she thought to herself. 'I wasn't able to grant your last wish. Neither one of them.'

The next thing Spirit Oracle knew, she'd returned to the colorful plane where she once dwelt before. Yet the body of Aura remained, lifeless, on the castle floor.

* * *

_In the final moments, when that enormous power rushed through me, Aura was killed at the same time. It was a paradox. For I was Aura. But now, we were split. I was Spirit Oracle alone. And Aura was a normal human girl. One with a tragic fate. After Aura's death, she would enter into the cycle of reincarnation._


	12. The Insector Called Buguese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Although I'm actually calling it an epilogue, since the wrap-up wound up being shorter than the rest of the chapters. 
> 
> As usual, I would be thrilled to get any kind of feedback on this story or any of my stories. I do accept constructive criticism. No denying it stings, but it helps in the long run.

Epilogue- The Insector Called Buguese

"That isn't the end?" Aqune had reached the final words of the passage where Aura's life came to an end. But there were still a few pages left.

"Apparently not," said Buguese. "But if Spirit Oracle even recorded those final moments, then she must have written them after they actually occurred." At least, he didn't think she had been carrying a book the whole time they stormed Mantid's castle, and had been writing things down.

"I know," Aqune replied. "Spirit Oracle lived, even though Aura died. She could still write in this journal even now." She was curious if Spirit Oracle had written anything down about her own generation. Although there couldn't be much more in this book, and the Oracle hadn't actually participated in any of the battles, sans her intervention in the ultimate fight against Mantid. But maybe there were other volumes, that might appear some day. The journal she held now hadn't physically existed before the other day as far as she knew.

"I still have not learned a thing about my past," Buguese said. "It would be ironic if it was left on the final pages all along."

"I don't know anything more than you," replied Aqune. "But let's find out."

* * *

_Years have passed, and while some things have gotten better, others have gotten worse. I wanted to write this after the matter. This journal of mine was never physical anyway._

_Even if a journal's purpose isn't just to keep records, it can still serve useful to the people of the future. I wrote something like that in the beginning. I think it might be useful to my… or rather, Aura's reincarnation. She has the right to know of her origins someday._

_She has actually reincarnated several times already. Each time, she died young. Be it terrible illness or death in Insector attacks, her fate was never for a long and happy life. She has reincarnated again already. This time, she has lived longer than ever before. And her fate took a unique turn._

_This girl, although born and raised a human, was found by an Insector. She is living in Mantid's castle. She became their servant, and is using the meager power she has to try and sustain their lands, land which has deteriorated even further over time._

_Perhaps this can serve as a catalyst. Just as when I was taken to the Insector lands and met Roanin, things started to look better, if only for a short time. Maybe this time, the Insector world will truly be saved with her arrival._

* * *

"Aqune!" Buguese exclaimed. "Aura… is you." The description was unmistakable. A girl who was found by an Insector… himself… who used her powers to sustain the Insector lands. Aqune was the only one like that.

Aqune dropped the journal onto the floor.

"That… that's impossible." Reading the description, she thought the same as Buguese. Everything lined up perfectly. But… it was overwhelming at the very least. To find she was a character in the story she just read? A character that was actually Spirit Oracle, the divine entity she'd spent her life worshiping? "Then I…"

Buguese took her hand in his. It was warm with sweat. But Aqune felt comforted just from this gesture.

"I knew that you were alike," Buguese said. "Just like Spirit Oracle, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to better the lives of everyone else. This was not the revelation I expected either, nor can I say it is an unbelievable twist."

"You're right," said Aqune. "I have no reason to believe it isn't true. I guess… it feels the same as the past I had before I met you. A strange story that I know is true, yet I'll probably never remember. Or will I?" She picked up the book once more, and opened it back to the page she was at. "Why don't we keep reading?"

* * *

_Next, I should also note what became of the Spider Riders. The Hero Brade was devastated by all that went on. That man had remained for many generations, each time seeing many comrades die. This time, I think he believed everything would turn out differently. Especially with the presence of Trigger. But it didn't. Brade went into isolation after the incident. His spirit continued to exist in the world. But it finally began to age into the form of an old man._

_Brade was not the sole survivor. Prince Arachna VIII also lived. However, his fate may have been the cruelest of all the Spider Riders. Now, he had lost more than his younger brother, but all his comrades, and even his own spider. Had his spider survived, he still would not have been able to remain as a Spider Rider. Complications remained from the near fatal wounds he'd suffered in that battle. His body was never the same._

_Despite this, he still had a manacle. That manacle has remained in the royal family of Arachna Kingdom. While he died of old age, Prince Arachna now has a young grandson and granddaughter. They too will be Spider Riders._

_The others, who died in that battle, began to reincarnate like Aura. Therma's name now is Corona. She is the biological sister to the girl who was once Aura. Diamond's name is Igneous. And Mantle's name is Magma. I should have mentioned before that the granddaughter of Prince Arachna, Princess Sparkle, is in fact his younger brother reborn._

* * *

"They became the Spider Riders today!" When it wasn't about her, Aqune was in awe.

"Excluding Hunter Steele," Buguese replied. "Because his grandfather survived as well."

"Yeah," Aqune said. "But the both of them were Earthen Spider Riders. I get the feeling Hunter even found the same manacle Trigger had."

* * *

_As for Trigger, he fulfilled my wish. At times, I watched him in his world. Less and less as the years went by. At first, he tried many times to return to the Inner World. A futile path. He only stopped… temporarily, when he found a second love there. A wife who died in childbirth, leaving him with a son to raise. A son who was enchanted, at first, by his father's tales of the strange Inner World. But who stopped believing when he grew up. Trigger was left disheartened. He had hoped that he would journey to the Inner World himself one day. Both because Trigger wanted his beloved son to have great adventures of his own… and because he still wondered what became of me. His first love. It wasn't until Trigger's son had a son of his own that another child came to believe in the Inner World._

* * *

"And he did find the Inner World," Aqune said. "Hunter even got to meet Spirit Oracle… as well as me. I'm sure, if Trigger knows, he's smiling right now."

"But Hunter did not fall in love with you," Buguese replied. Fortunately. The thought irritated him even more than if Aqune ended up together with the Hero Brade.

"No," Aqune replied. "But Hunter isn't a reincarnation. I'm not sure what reincarnating is like, exactly. Even knowing I am one. Does it mean you have to love the same person you did in a past life? I might have had feelings for Hunter… in the past. But Hunter isn't Trigger. I wouldn't know if I loved Trigger… because I never met him at all." She was clearly quite flustered saying all that. "Anyway… there's still a little more to read."

Buguese narrowed his eyes. He had never thought about it before, but was suddenly very relieved Aqune never even got the chance to meet Trigger Steele. Yes, he was jealous of all the men in Aqune's life and even the ones that weren't.

* * *

_Finally, there is Roanin's fate. The notes in this book might actually be more valuable to his successor than to my own. Because he's different from the rest._

_Normally, one can reincarnate if they died leaving something unfulfilled in their lives. Sadly, Roanin was never a being capable of reincarnation. He was not my creation, but Mantid's._

_For a long time, Mantid had been experimenting with the creation of life. It was triggered by the loss of Lorraine. He wanted more than anything to bring her back to life. However, Mantid never found a way to create perfect human life. But Insector life was a different story. It was infusing himself with Insector DNA that allowed Mantid to live for as long as he did. And he also began to create hybrids. Largely Insector, but a small part human. Many died in incubation, but some survived. Roanin was one of the survivors. These human-type Insectors were rare, but they were also quite powerful. As their bodies were fully developed at birth, Mantid used them as soldiers. There are even more Insectors today with various human-like traits due to reproducing with ordinary Insectors. They were likely capable of reproducing with humans as well, although it never happened before._

_In the case of Roanin, his body died there in the castle. But Mantid took his remains and preserved them for many years. He saw the chance for another experiment, and what better than to use a traitor as the subject. That was revenge._

_It wasn't until after my current reincarnation was born that a new life was created from Roanin's remains. A loyal Insector soldier, who knew nothing of a girl named Aura. Instead, he loathed Spirit Oracle. He was programmed from the very moment of his birth to serve Mantid and Mantid alone. His name was Buguese._

* * *

That was the final page.

"So I was right." There was a bitter taste to Buguese's words. "I was only one of Mantid's experiments. But I did not even have a past to erase. I was just a copy of a dead man."

"But… now you know, at least," said Aqune. It wasn't the resolution she hoped to find either. She didn't know how to comfort him, even though she had just been told her own strange origins by this same book.

"Yes, but maybe I would be better off not knowing." He didn't actually believe his own words. It was worse not knowing. Which didn't mean he was at all happy with what he found out.

"Don't say that." Aqune looked at him worriedly.

Buguese stood up from the ground.

"Well, we've wasted enough time reading this tale. You can deliver it to the Spider Riders if you'd like."

"Wait!" Aqune said. She put the journal aside and stood up too.

"I wasn't going anywhere," Buguese replied.

"I…" Aqune wasn't sure what she wanted to say, though. "You know, Buguese, I've wondered before what your past might have been like."

"That was assuming I actually had one," he answered, annoyed.

"Well… yes," Aqune answered. "Maybe it was presumptuous of me. But, since I met you, I've wanted to understand you better. I thought, maybe if I knew more about you, that would help."

"And what did you imagine?" Buguese asked. He might as well find out.

"It wasn't anything exciting," she answered. "I imagined your parents, and your siblings. Maybe, I was trying to give you the family I never knew. But I wanted to think of what people you may have cared for and wanted to protect. You always fought so hard for the Insector World, so I wondered if maybe there was someone. Sometimes I even imagined there was a girl you loved." Her face was becoming red. "I didn't imagine that a lot though. Because, I only wanted that girl to be me. Umm…" she could barely look up at him, having said all of that. "What I mean is… it doesn't matter to me who or what you were in your past, if anything at all. I fell in love with the Buguese I met. Nothing can change that."

Buguese pulled Aqune close to him.

"Umm…" she hadn't stopped blushing.

"You are exactly like Aura, my Aqune," Buguese said. He held her tightly to him. "A human who reached the heart of an Insector just by being herself. It may not have been because of you that the sunlight was finally restored. But you still managed to have a powerful impact on me. I may have been 'programmed' to serve Mantid. I can't blame that completely on the sins I have committed, but I can't say that it helped either. But despite that, I came to doubt Mantid. I came to see that there was more that really mattered. And it was through watching you, in your selfless ways and endless compassion that I'm sure I was able to change."

"Buguese… I'm really glad." Aqune wrapped her arms around him. She smiled warmly.

"You may have turned out as you are because of your origins. But having known none of this before today, I too fell in love with you, because you are Aqune." He let his chin rest atop her head for just a moment. "Yes… now, will it help you at all if we go to Nuuma?" Buguese changed the subject suddenly. "I will gladly take you, but I don't want you to find the same unfortunate answers as I did."

"Yes, I'd still like to go," Aqune replied. His confession made her happy enough that she wasn't about to be bothered by anything else. She knew it was tough for Buguese to so honestly put his affection into words, so that made it all the more powerful.

"Very well," said Buguese. "Then prepare to leave tomorrow."

"Yes," she said.

Aqune went over the journal and picked it up from the ground once again. She couldn't help but think, all of the people back then would be really glad to know how they Inner World turned out. The war was over. Light was restored. And all of the Spider Riders today were still alive. Even Roanin… if he somehow knew about his successor today, Buguese, who became the ruler of the bright Insector lands, and won over her heart as well. She was sure Roanin would be glad.


End file.
